World's Apart
by JustFaith
Summary: How do you deal when the world decides to go insane over and over again? When time becomes some unknown quantity? It all started with Drakken, but how and why? Take a journey through the many iterations of Kim and Shego's worlds on the path to an unknown future. What lies ahead? Who knows... A number of these worlds might just feature KiGo, if you're lucky.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Name," The husky voice ordered, breaking her solemn reverie if only for a minute.

"Kim P-," She was instantly cut off by his voice again and he didn't sound like he was in the mood for games. That was too bad, she liked games.

"Full name."

"Kimberly Lilly Marie Possible," She squelched, if squelched was a word; which in this case she doubted highly, at her middle names. She hated them, both of them, but there were things she hated far more these days, "I'm here to see-"

"Miss Possible," This time the voice was different. Kim looking up from the decidedly most interesting spot on the floor just in time to see Professor Hideo appear from what she had previously believed to be a solid wall. Hideo didn't do much cutting edge research for the government, mostly second tier stuff like molecular phasing and particle morphing, but he did pay extremely well and it was an excuse to get out of the house. Either of those alone was probably reason enough to take his request.

"I'm sorry for the security measures," Hideo dislodged himself from an impromptu hug of her form his lab coat rustling in the imaginary breeze. The man looked aged from the last time she had seen him. It wasn't that he was older, but his eyes just looked aged, like the world had taken the wind out of his sails. Kim snapped for a moment, realizing she was projecting her feelings again. Everyone was aged these days, they all felt it, but not everyone simply felt like giving up like she did, "But, we are this close to having a major breakthrough. It's all very exciting."

They continued down several pseudo-corridors for quite some time, Hideo rambling on about something or other. Kim was vaguely aware of words like 'time-space anomaly' and 'quantum sinkhole'. She could even, if she listened hard enough, recognize the sound of her voice replying to everything that the doctor spit out of his mouth. But, the major part of her was trapped, as always, within her own mind. She continually played those days back in her head like some kind of home movie. One day the projector would break, she absolved herself of that reality, everything always broke eventually.

Then, almost without warning, they were in a large room. The walls shone with some kind of white reflective coating and in the center was a large pedestal, the kind you always expected to see holding the most important valuable thing. This time was no different. On top rested the 'doohickey'. Kim had resolved to call it that because she couldn't remember a word of what Hideo had actually said about it, not that it mattered at all. The job was simple, the bad guys wanted the doohickey and she would protect it from them. Simple, straight forward and a perfect mind numbing distraction.

"You have no idea how much this means to us," Hideo gave her another full body hug that she made no attempt to return. When had the doddering old professor become so clingy? She wasn't sure, maybe he just seemed more clingy these days even if nothing had changed. Maybe it was something to do with the doohickey she honestly didn't care about. Maybe, "It will just be for a couple of days until we can get it online, but I know the security staff feels much better with you on the job."

_Right. _In her mind she was already giggling inanely at that comment. It was like the rest of the world still somehow believed she was the girl who could do anything. Every single person in the world still held out hope except for her. She was well aware of the short sightedness of that point of view.

Two days, she reminded herself that she would only be in this room for two days. It wasn't like she had any better place to be, but the perfectly uniform and starkly white walls were just not distracting enough. She sunk into what she deemed was a corner, curling her legs up into her chest and stared.

Kim wasn't sure how long she had been staring. It felt like hours and her mind had certainly gone through enough topics. Her new and pure black cargo pants were distracting for the first bit, she remembered the old days when they had been brown. Only, she wasn't in much of a brown mood these days. It was probably something to do with having your entire life ripped out from under you. Afterwards it was her hair, and all the effort she went through to maintain the color and texture. Sometimes it felt like that was the last thing that connected her to 'Kim Possible'. Without the trademark flaming red hair, no matter how hard it was to keep up, she almost felt like she didn't deserve to go by that name any more.

Finally, as it always did, her mind came around to her penultimate topic. That day, that day she lost everything. She was playing through the day for the fourth time when her mind suddenly went whitewash. Well, the entire world did really. By the time her eyes finally adjusted and the shapes in the room sorted themselves out _he _was standing right next to the pedestal. There was a ridiculous grin plastered along his face, a strange boxy device in one hand and a slightly singed white lab coat covering his traditional blue.

"Kim Possible," Kim cringed at the name, half hoping he would have just vaporized her instantly. The usage of her name meant only one thing, he was going to make her suffer and he would enjoy every minute of it. It took a good few seconds for a few things to settle into her mind. This wasn't Drakken the way she was used to him. His normally vibrant blue face was visibly dulled and marred by wrinkles and pot marks. His hair, only unruly and jet black had dusted with some unknown age and looked properly tamed for once. Who was this Drakken that stood before her, "It is time."

"Time for what," Kim asked incredulously, not even bothering to rise to her feet. What did it matter, she was sure she was as good as dead. The memory of that day still burned into her mind, "Look, if you want to doohickey, just take it. Or, kill me and take it. Not like I can stop you either way."

Drakken, or 'Papa Drakken' as Kim was currently calling him in her mind, opened his mouth, then closed it, then repeated the process for several sets until he finally regained the ability to speak. He looked none too happy by her response, "No, no, no, no...This isn't right. Where's that Kim Possible, I can do anything attitude? Where's the Joie de vivre I remember?"

"Look Drakken, I don't know what Joie de vivre you remember. But, you pretty much destroyed mine the day you killed everyone I care about and made me watch. So, whatever your game is, can you just get it over with?"

"Oh goodie," Papa Drakken looked visibly annoyed. Good, Kim wasn't going to play into his twisted mind games. He could kill her right here and now and then she would be back with everyone again, "The first one I get is broken. Oh well, no matter. You need to come with me anyway."

Kim wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the outstretched hand. Or, it could have been the Papa Drakken look. It could have been the almost pleading look in his eyes. Whatever it was, it convinced her to finally rise to her trembling feet and walk over to him. The last time anyone in that world would see Kimberly Lilly Marie Possible would be the moment when she grabbed Doctor Drakken's hand and they both vanished from the face of the Earth.

It would be plastered all of the news for weeks to come. It was all very ego stroking for a very different Doctor Drakken. All the stories about how he had tricked the last remaining hero on the planet and absconded with her. So many theories about the horrible things he was doing to her. Of course, this Drakken didn't have the faintest clue what on earth they were talking about. He would wonder where this counterpart came from, if only briefly. Of course, he was scheduling to have Earth renamed to Drakken World next week.

* * *

><p>AN: Confused? Yeah, I can only guess. Don't worry, as far as Prologues go, this one is fairly inconsequential. Though, this whole thing may get more confusing as we go, rather than less (The whole reason I'm going to be uploading a few chapters at the start).

My best non-spoiler advice is simply to pay attention to the middle names and not think too much. Spoiler advice might come up after we get a little further in, only if people are asking for it


	2. That Sinking Feeling Pt 1

**Chapter 1: That Sinking Feeling Pt. 1**

"Michelle Alexa Govetsky," The loud yell shook her rather rudely out of her reverie. More than that, it sent Michelle scrambling inside her mind to figure out what it was that had her dad using her middle name. Sure, it was 11:30pm on a school night, but it wasn't entirely her fault she couldn't sleep. _Okay, _she admitted to herself while a hand played with her hair, she hadn't been able to sleep for exactly six days now. If you counted the eight hours of sleep she had claimed with the help of one of her mom's powerful sleeping medications, then she had managed exactly twelve hours of sleep in six days. It wasn't supposed to be that hard.

"I think you know my rules about boys after," Her dad's head popped over the door. God, for all his brains he certainly wasn't the quickest in the book. He still held that stupid rule for every boy, even her best friend. Not that it mattered, their impromptu study fest had ended almost four hours ago. Still, it was always funny to watch the holder of four PHD's back peddle so quickly, "Oh, Drew isn't still here?"

Michelle paced a couple of times in her little spot, the image on her mantle absorbing every bit of her will until she collapsed on her bed her raven hair cascading across the pink bed spread as if was outlining an angel. An angel haunted by her own admission. Her lungs inhaled and let out the loudest sigh as she gazed at the ceiling, "No daddy, Drew went home a long time ago. About the time he gave up on question seven."

"Okay then," She mentally giggled at how much of a prude her dad could be. Sure, Drew was a boy. But, he was also her best friend and her partner in whatever high jinks could come up. She knew, when push came to shove, Drew would always, always have her back. She couldn't imagine giving that feeling up for some potential romance. Not to mention that she didn't think of him that way.

The familiar steps of her father indicated that his curiosity was sated and that he was turning to leave. Only, she wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. She had something important she had to talk to him about, "Daddy?"

"Yes Shelly-cub," He was right there again. Even as she made an effort to extricate herself from her comfy prison, she knew her father was waiting right there in the doorway. How she took for granted this feeling, how warm it was.

"Do you think," She paused for a second, her eyes once again looking over at the picture on her mantle. The picture held so much, it meant so much to her. Now, it held one more thing, regret, "Do you think I did something irreparable?"

"Oh Shelly-cub," He took a few ginger steps, then a few more rushed as he sat down on the bed right next to her. Still in his lab coat, his ID was even on the lapel, but it didn't matter as she buried her head into his shoulder and let out a torrent of tears. It was a little awkward, after her last growth spurt she was only a few inches shorter than him, but she was a seventeen year old girl who only needed her father, "Nothing is irreparable. I know it hurts right now, especially after everything that happened. But, it isn't all bad. You've still got Drew and Wade. What happened, no matter what anyone says, was not your fault."

Her tears dried up and she glanced right back at the picture on the mantle. The picture that depicted the very first time she had foiled Ronald Stoppable, aka Professor Unstoppable, and his intoxicatingly amazing sidekick. It was the day she first realized that she had hit the big time, but there was something more than that. In the two years since, she found herself more and more excited every time the mission involved Unstoppable, just for the chance to tussle with Kim.

Oh god, they had been so close. Another few months and she probably could have convinced Kim to give up crime all together. And then what? Maybe they could have become friends? Michelle knew that it seemed like an insane long shot, but she was the girl who could do anything, even make friends with her arch nemesis.

A new stream of tears started flowing down her pale cheeks as the wound reopened. That was all gone now. Any chance she had were dissolving in front of her and she had no one to blame but herself. Less than a week ago Professor Unstoppable had died in the self destruction of his latest subterranean bases. Seriously, he had always seemed like an unkillable buffoon. And that look. Michelle trembled a little remembering it now.

For someone who always seemed like she was one failed scheme away from killing Unstoppable herself, there was no mistaking the killer rage in the look Kim had given her afterwards. Whatever progress she had been making on the villain was gone in a flash, replaced by only the vow to get revenge. It was all gone now and Michelle had been feeling the brunt of it for six long days.

The Professor hadn't even been that bad, thinking about it now. He tried to turn Greenland into a giant taco once. He attempted to create a mutant gerbil army once, but that went out the window when he became afraid of them. About the worst he had ever done was in stealing that mind control trip, but even that was foiled pathetically. Michelle had to admit, though, Kim's clothes moved better than her own mission suit.

Of course, there was also the fact that he had inadvertently helped them save the world on three separate occasions. Seriously, he was actually better at saving the world than taking it over and he had never even known it. A fresh pang of guilt ran through her at that thought while her father disengaged from his hug.

"Try to get some sleep, okay Shelly-cub," He questioned her eyes as she reluctantly relinquished her spot on the bed whilst he peeled back the wonderful pink wonderland. She slid into the nice crevice he created for her and reluctantly closed her eyes as he tucked her in. There was nothing for a tortured psyche like having your father tuck you in and kiss you goodnight, "It will all start looking better soon."

Michelle Alexa Govetsky was asleep before the lights were even out. Her sleep would be fitful and frightening, but it would be the first unaided sleep she had obtained since the accident. Maybe things were looking up. Maybe, just maybe, she could get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Confused? God, I would be. In case you hadn't caught it yet, you just met reverse Shego. I have a feeling there will be a full 3 parts of this particular story. It might be longer, it might not, so you never know. Who knew that writing reverse Shego would be so much fun, though. She's cute, a little tortured, and just oh so likeable.

Oh, and before you go down my throat about the Wade thing...seriously there is no way to reverse Wade. I just can't imagine Shego as 'Kim' without a Wade for the team (No, Drew will never get to be Wade for me). So, reverse Wade ended up being just Wade.

Oh, and yeah. A quick shout out to Simply Supreme for creating the one version of Shego's real name that sticks with me. Seriously, the rest are just sort of in one ear and out the other, but this one is one I truly love. Go, read Dear Diary. Read it right now. Read all of it, then come back and read the next chapter. Do it.

**Next Time:** That Sinking Feeling Pt. 2 ~ Can Michelle come to grips with her grief? What happened to Kim after losing her supervillain? And, just what the heck is going on with this story?


	3. That Sinking Feeling Pt 2

**That Sinking Feeling Pt. 2**

There was just something about school. Something that made it into the perfect equalizer, Michelle decided. It didn't matter if you saved the world every week, or maintained straight A's. You were still going to end up nearly dead from the mystery meat stew they served in the cafeteria. A grim outlook? Maybe, but it sometimes helped the pale girl with her much needed reality checks.

No, Michelle did not care if every other person on the planet idolized her. For her, and for Drew, she had only ever cared about helping people. Maybe that was what hurt so much about her recent blunder, she hadn't been able to help anyone. That was the past, though. So, when she opened wide the bright yellow double doors to the school there was nothing on her face but her standard plastic smile. It went perfectly with the bright pink tank top and beige ankle length cargo's.

As far as the world was concerned, Michelle was perfectly fine, they expected it of her. She absentmindedly waved to a few of her classmates, stopped to discuss the plans for the latest in a long string of dances (this one affectionately being called the 'Please don't interrupt the dance with a take over the world scheme' dance) and even helped settle an argument about the type font for the year book. Just your average day for the girl who could do anything and it wasn't even first class yet. So, why did she feel like she was just running on autopilot?

"Hey Michelle," The voice threw her for a loop. Up until that second she hadn't even realized she was standing in front of her locker. Drew, being Drew, was probably the only person who expected both nothing and everything from her. It was an odd combination to be sure, but the young boy was the only person in the entire school who earned an honest smile from the teen hero. It was a smile framed by an almost unquestionable sadness. Of course, he either chose to ignore the latter or simply didn't notice, one could never fully tell with Drew, "So, how'd you sleep last night?"

"Ugh," Michelle bashed her head unceremoniously against her locker door before turning around and leaning up against it. Strands of long dark hair engulfing themselves in the locker's scant air holes making her almost look like some kind of fixture attached to the wall, "Better, and worse. I got some sleep, so I guess that's good. But it was all nightmares."

Thinking back now, some of the nightmares were pretty silly, but at the time they had been truly and completely terrifying. Part of her wanted to clutch onto herself for dear life and never let go, the other part of her was already thinking of what everyone would think of her for being scared of a little dream. It didn't really mesh well with the teen hero vibe, "You've got to stop beating yourself up about this. Look, I bet no one even cares anymore, but you."

Michelle's gaze travelled upwards from the floor. Drew, trademark mismatched clothes, scraggly dark hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed and completely doofy grin. Seriously, he looked so confident with himself all the time. With the countless times he had very nearly killed himself with some half baked idea he really shouldn't have been that confident and collected. But, she supposed that was part of what made him...well, him.

"Really?"

Already Michelle felt better. Not one hundred percent better, mind you, but better enough for a little casual teasing. She was going to get Drew back for his comments, he so did not get to be the smart one in this dynamic duo.

"Really S.G."

"I have two words for you," Michelle couldn't help but let out a little giggle. She hated that nickname more than life itself, but Drew loved using it. Come to think of it, she hated a lot of things she put up with. _All in a day's work for a teen hero, _it had become like some catch all phrase that she could sweep everything under the rug with.

"You wouldn't?!"

"Oh, wouldn't I," Michelle extricated herself from the wall, taking a ginger and almost seductive step towards her ages old friend while she posited the question. Drew, for his part had quickly clamped his hands over his ears and was doing his best rendition of 'I'm not listening' in the key of tone deaf.

"Mutant Pandas," Michelle had pried one of the hands off his ears and was whispering directly, almost breathlessly into his ear, black lipstick scandalously close to touching him. Of course, for all the suggestive undertones in the world, those words immediately caused Drew to cringe, his unruly hair straightening almost to a point and his normally vibrant skin turning positively blue as a ghost. Internally, oh yes internally she was laughing her butt off at his reaction.

"That's not cool M.G., you know I've had serious mutant panda issues ever since they stole my pants...with me in them."

Michelle was about to launch into some comeback line about how taunting was good for a recovering psyche, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of her locker beeping. She filed the comeback away in her mind to use on the clueless boy another time. Seriously, if he were any more clueless he'd be in almost as much denial as Kim.

_Well, that was almost a full twenty minutes without thinking about it. _Michelle's internal monologue chastised her even as she put the thoughts out of her mind and quickly set to opening the locker. She knew that beep...or rather, she dreaded that beep. About a year back Drew had insisted on changing the standard comm beep to the Doctor Who theme song. Oh, how that had been a crucial mistake to give in to him.

"What's up Wade," Michelle's patience was starting to wear thin by the time her other friend appeared on the other end of the screen in her locker. A few months back he had replaced the hulking behemoth of a computer with a sleek touch screen, giving her much of the previously monopolized space of her locker back. God, she had never been so happy for progress in her life, back before the bubble burst anyway. She shook her head adamantly, dislodging the terrible thoughts from her mind until she could think again. Think with half of her face now hidden behind Raven black hair.

"You got a hit on the site Michelle," _YES, YES, YES, _Michelle mentally screamed. Maybe Dementor was going to try and explode Central America again. Any super villainous act that she could just swoop in and pound on henchmen until she didn't feel any more. She doubted she had ever been so happy for a job before in her life, "It's...well...uhh...Maybe you should just watch it yourself."

Stuttering Wade was never a good sign and as the screen in front of her flashed she instantly understood why.

On the other side of the screen, frozen in video capture was Kim. Only, it wasn't Kim like she was used to seeing her. Kim's face was done up in an uncharacteristic frown framed by her almost wrath like flaming red hair. Gone were her traditional 'specialist' clothes of the black mid drift shirt and brown cargos, because she always insisted that was what any good specialist wore. Instead, she wore only a full body black cat suit. God only knew what was going through her mind when she picked it out, but there was only one thing going through Michelle's mind upon seeing it. _Oh god, how is it possible she looks even better in that? Why am I even thinking that when she's probably going to kill me._

"Hiya Princess," The recorded message jumped to life, Kim's traditional nickname for Michelle seeming all the worse due to the scowl on her face. If looks could kill, well Kim didn't need them to kill anyway. She was Kim bloody Possible, "I have to admit, you threw me for a loop."

There was a pause, pauses were good, right? Maybe this wasn't what Michelle thought it was after all, "It took me a long time to process what to do next. Sure, I could come right over and kill you, an eye for an eye and all that right Princess?"

"Only, think of the headlines. 'World's Greatest Hero killed by the Despicable Kim Possible'," Kim punctuated her imaginary title by framing each mouthed word with her hands, "See, that doesn't work for me sweetie. No, I don't want Michelle Govetsky dead. I want the idea dead, I want to show the world that the girl who could do anything doesn't exist."

Michelle swallowed, she was conscious of just how much she was sweating, of just how ragged her breathing had become. She was trembling as her antagonist's message continued, "Then it hit me, Princess. It's all so clear. I'm going to give you the chance to show the world just what you really are. There's that abandoned warehouse, you know the one where we first met?"

Michelle knew the warehouse intimately. It was indeed where she had first encountered Kim Possible. It was being used as a government dead drop at the time and Kim had just waltzed in, beaten thirteen government agents and Michelle herself and just walked off with the Chaos Inducinator. That was the day that had caused Michelle to either step up her game or stop playing hero. In the years that followed, she constantly thanked the stars she had met Kim in that warehouse. Kim made her better, better at everything.

"Two days from now, noon. I'll be waiting for you and only you princess. We're going to fight one final time and you are going to have two options. You are either going to kill me and show the world that the great hero Michelle is nothing but a killer, or you are going to watch while I kill everyone you hold dear. So, what's it going to be princess? Whose blood are you going to have on your hands this time?"

Michelle was only vaguely aware of the recording ending. She was even less aware of Drew and Wade arguing amongst themselves. She was completely absorbed in her own tears and thoughts, so much so that her perfect girl persona crumbled around her. All the time, dreading one thing. _I`m going to have to kill Kim Possible._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, ever since I started writing this, part of me has wanted to turn it into something bigger. Who knows, maybe I'll come back to this story and flesh it out into something larger one day. Right now, I have other priorities.

Well, I've sort of decided to do a bit of a bigger explanation at the end of this story (which ought to be at the next chapter if everything goes right), so you might have to wait a little bit longer for the full effect. For the time being, enjoy some repressed teen angst. Who said that the saviour of the world had to be perfectly well adjusted? And, besides, I feel like reverse Shego would just be that much more in tune with just what was wrong with her anyway.

**Next Time: That Sinking Feeling Pt. 3 **~ Will Kim and Shego really fight to the death? Will Drew realize that mutant pandas are not a common occurrence? Will Rodrigo finally confess his love for Contess...Wait, that's the wrong script. And, just what was up with that black cat suit anyway? Stay tuned.


	4. That Sinking Feeling Pt 3

**That Sinking Feeling Pt. 3**

**A/N: **I know, I'm switching up the location of the notes. Boo on me. But, I just have to say, sometimes you really should pay attention to the author's notes. I will reiterate this one more time for anyone who glazed over it in the Prologue. Pay attention to the middle names, they are important. I'm well aware of what Kim's real middle name is, I'm also well aware that her middle name will change countless times before I'm done the story.

Now back to your regularly scheduled Kimness.

* * *

><p>Michelle shuddered slightly, her hand trailing to the watch on her wrist. <em>11:43, <em>in less than twenty minutes she would be inside her own personal nightmare. Instinctually she gripped at her sides, her arms crossed in front of her, in a make shift hug. It didn't work, it never did, but it was sort of like a forced habit. No one else was going to hug the demons away.

The past two days had been like a whirlwind of terrible ideas and worse implementations. From Drew's overreactions about moving to Iceland and changing their names to Sven, both of their names mind you, straight through to her dad promising to alert every major police department in the world, Michelle had been doing her best to put out the fires every single waking second. She didn't know why, or even how, she had managed to be the calm and sensible one during this whole time.

And comforting. How could everyone she knew be so comforting at times like this? Kim was earnestly and rightly seeking a vendetta and everyone else just tried to tell her that it was going to be all right. Forget the threats about killing all her family and friends, every single one of them had only been focused on how they were going to protect the teen from her latest villain. It just wasn't how she was hardwired, though. She couldn't take off and hide just because the kid gloves had finally come off. What would that make the world famous heroine?

To her dad's credit, he had actually called just about every police department in a four hundred kilometer radius. That hadn't bothered her much. Drew, bless him, probably still believed Michelle was going to meet him at the airport for the twelve o'clock flight to Amsterdam. Wade, if she knew him at all, had worked right up to passing out, probably on some new invention that was designed to keep Kim away or put her in jail. Only, the raven haired teen was secretly glad when she found out that he passed out around six this morning.

_11:55, _the watch seemed to be moving slower and slower as Michelle waited. Even as she thought about it, she realized this was all there was. At this moment, there were something like five dozen police squads surrounding an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Middleton, her best friend was waiting for a flight that would never leave and her tech guru kid genius was sleeping off a ridiculous attempt to save her. Even if any of them figured out what she was doing, her comm was turned off and back at home. This was one mission that could only have been solo, no one was allowed to get to her in time to help.

_12:00, _Michelle finally stayed her treacherous hands as she took a few ginger steps towards the entrance. The _Abandoned Warehouse _had been a double entendre, a rather well crafted one for Kim. No one, not even Drew had batted an eyelash in thinking that Kim literally meant that old abandoned warehouse. However, to one clever, pail-skinned and terrified girl, Kim could only have been talking about one place.

The Abandoned Warehouse was something akin to a club and a discount outlet all rolled into one. That was a rather poor interpretation of the mishmash of styles and rented out party rooms in the back, but it was just unknown enough that clandestine meetings were never noticed. Clandestine meetings like the first time a hero and a villain had gotten together to _just talk_. God, even thinking back on it now, that phase had taken months of gentle prodding to get to. Well, perhaps gentle prodding was a little misleading.

In reality, the two had traded insults at every given opportunity. Poisonous barbs about clothing styles and tastes flew about as often as punches. And then, it just up and changed. One day, completely out of the blue, it stopped being insults and was just a quiet acceptance unspoken offer. The next time the two had sufficient cover they had met here, not because it was trendy and well known but, instead, because it was the opposite.

It wasn't like they were friends, not real friends anyway, but things had slowly shifted. The insults were fewer and further between, the punches always seemed to be a hair slower than either side remembered. It became more choreographed dance more than death match, somehow. Another one or two non mission outings and Michelle was even going to broach the subject. _Why was Kim still working for the villains? _Each time she saw the talented girl she seemed more and more bored, like she was just waiting for the quota of stupid take over the world schemes to run out before she could retire.

"You look like death warmed over, Princess," Kim's voice had Michelle spinning on her heels in seconds, her head still spinning as it came to rest on the dastardly red head sitting casually on top of the fence behind her. Somehow, with that skin tight black suit adorning her, Michelle had trouble taking her eyes off the woman. Red hair cascaded down the midnight cloth making her look positively on fire, "Don't tell me, you've been absolutely terrified since I sent my little message?"

"What's with the change of clothes, anyway Kim," Michelle tried to quell the rising tide of trepidation, her hand questing down to the white thigh length shorts gently resting against her hip in mock annoyance. Somehow, her decision to leave her standard mission clothes at home felt less wise, but it was all part of the plan to keep this solo, "Finally decided to update your look to something more stylish?"

_Wrong choice, _Michelle's mind flared to life the second the words left her mouth. She was instantly aware of the terrible choice of words and that awareness only enhanced as Kim gingerly stood up on the fence. With all the grace of a panther the avatar of fiery vengeance propelled herself off the fence into a back flip landed a hair's breadth in front of Michelle, both of them intimately aware of the enhanced gasps coming out of Michelle's mouth.

"You'd think that, but no. See, Kim Possible doesn't really do killing," A small sigh of relief was echoed by both parties, only one part adding a bit more sarcastic tension to the mock tone. Kim's eerie giggles erupted shortly after as she watched the remainder of the colour drain from her foe's face, "So, I decided I needed a change of pace. Clothes make the killer, after all."

_Oh, I am so dead. _ A hand quickly snaked out, intent on capturing the young woman's throat. It was fast, almost too fast as Michelle only just managed to jump to the side in an escape. Suddenly the chase was on, Kim was on top of her again in a second. Michelle was only just dodging each blow, her mind struggling to keep up with the seemingly impossible speed increase. Kim had never been even close to this speed before. The thought bubbled to her mind as a stray punch went inside her defences and connected to her mid section with devastating force, all those fights and Kim had been taking it easy on her every time.

She impacted the fence on the far side of the yard, her mind barely pushing aside the pain in time to kick herself off. Another half second and Kim's kick would have connected with her leg rather than tearing into the reinforced fence. Given a few seconds, while Kim worked to untangle herself from the mutilated fence, Michelle hobbled to her feet against the objections from her stomach. It was taking a large amount of her remaining will power just to stand under her own two feet, but she was not about to admit her defeat so easily.

"Kim, this is not what you really want," Okay, even Michelle had to admit that her reasoning and distraction skills went a little weak for this one. She was really just trying to buy enough time so that her side would stop aching. Afterwards, she was hoping for some kind of last minute plan that would help to even the odds, or perhaps a magical doohickey to blot out the sun. Her mind was grasping at straws and words as she tried to piece together her retorts, "It's not really you!"

"Obviously, Princess," The retort hit home even as Kim edged even closer to the teen. She wasn't entirely sure what was going to come next at this point, "I think you might have taken one too many fences in the head."

"Ookay," Suddenly Michelle was just confused enough and just sore enough to collapse on the ground right there. For that moment, she almost forgot that the most dangerous woman in the world was still closing in on her and the sun just felt so nice on her sore muscles, "Let's just pretend this makes any sense at all."

"Oh come on," Now there was a hand hovering just over her head. Half expecting to be thrown through the nearest wall Michelle accepted it anyways, finding herself instead pulled gently into a sitting position, "I already said it, didn't I? Kim Possible doesn't do killing. You'd have been dead two seconds in if I was serious."

"Then, why the whole revenge thing?"

"Ehh," Kim shrugged, sitting herself down with a slight sigh, Michelle's eyes completely focused on the prone and defenceless form, "Revenge clause, it's in my contract."

Kim yawned for a second before pulling a small comb out of, well Michelle wasn't entirely sure how there could be pockets on an outfit that tight, and proceeded to absentmindedly comb her hair. All the while Michelle tried to work through exactly what was going on, not that sitting three feet from her biggest distraction was really much help. It was several blessed moments of pure silence before she realized she had stopped thinking about the problem and had just started staring.

"Okay," Kim dropped the brush, sighing a little in annoyance as she flipped her red hair around a couple of times for good measure. The desired effect was either full body, or to completely wipe any thoughts from Michelle's head, "I don't have all day for you to put two and two together and not get ogle."

"One. I'm contractually obligated to kill you for revenge. Two. I don't do killing. Three. The only way out of the contract is dying. Four..."

Michelle tried her best attentive face, even scratching her head while trying to piece everything together. To her discredit, only about two percent of her actual mind was dedicated to the solution of the problem. The other ninety-eight was occupied with slightly less pure pursuits in mind, "Four, you buy a new wardrobe?"

The sound of Kim's palm impacting Michelle's forehead could probably have been heard from miles away. Well, a few hundred feet at least as the two leaned back for a second, "I swear, princess, I have no idea what goes through that thick head of yours."

"Oh, about the same as any other teenage hero." _Yeah, that line's fooling anyone._

"Yeah, sure, whatever...Four. I fake my own death."

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight," On the outside Michelle was doing her best to put on her very best angry face. She wanted Kim to feel bad for putting her through this entire mess. Of course, inside she was doing handstands out of pure elation. Not only did Kim not want her dead, but she trusted her enough to use her in this odd scheme, "In your plan to fake your own death, not only did you not tell me about it, but you also decided to beat me up in the process?"

Kim shrugged, the accompanying giggles doing nothing for Michelle's self esteem, "It had to look real. Besides, when else was I ever going to get the chance to go all out against you? Face it, princess, you'd have to have some kind of super powers to ever go toe to toe with me."

"Like what, flying?"

Kim held out her hands, her fingers extending into a little makeshift box as she moved them this way and that, capturing the teen's body from different angles, "Nah, you don't really fit the whole flying thing. I'm thinking fire, only maybe black fire. Well, either that or maybe super stripper powers."

This was it, this was exactly what Michelle was afraid she had ruined. In an instant all those sleepless nights were forgotten about. Kim was right here and joking with her again, "This coming from the world's best thief with no super powers at all? How's that fair for you?"

"Hey, I'm Kim Possible. We can't all be as awesome as me."

The two shared a knowing look between each other before Michelle finally broke the silence, rising gently to her feet, "Okay, this plan. How are we going to fake your death?"

"Phase one, hurt the world's greatest heroine. Check," Kim scooted herself inches closer, pulling up Michelle's tank top to reveal the bruising underneath. It was a fair bit worse than she had originally expected, the impact point having already turned a deep and angry purple while the outsides distended from blood pooling. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Michelle acknowledged that at least a few ribs had to be cracked, "Phase two, create a significant battle zone. Also check..."

Kim's perfectly planned mental checklist was thrown for quite a loop at that moment as a large flash of light encompassed the area behind Michelle. It wasn't long before she was once again talking, annoyance the only emotion left in her voice, "Phase three, the buffoon shows up and ruins everything."

It took a few precious moments for Michelle to spin on her heels, subsequently clutching painfully at her now aching injury. There, for whatever reason, was a much older much bluer looking Drew. Considering that he was supposed to be at the airport it really should have come as more of a surprise. Sadly, she probably should have seen it coming from a mile away just like Kim's retort, "You know, blue is not a good color on you. But, it will certainly help to cover up the bruises I'm about to give you."

Here was the part where she expected her friend to run away. He always ran away, so why wasn't he running away? Instead, he was standing there against a scowling Kim holding something that looked akin to a toaster and a microwave having a child that was part blender. Oh, and there was also the awkward way he sparked terror in his eyes as Kim took a few menacing steps beside Michelle, "You think you're all that Kim Possible, but...Wow, that's some déjà vu."

Kim leapt at him, murder in her eyes. It wasn't honest murder, somehow Michelle knew she wouldn't even kill Drew, but she somehow couldn't contain her giggles as she watched Drew start running away with Kim chasing half heartedly behind him, "Ahh! Kim Possible is trying to kill me. Shego, help me!"

"She," The question started from Kim as she all but forgot about the chase she was enjoying.

"Go?" Finished by Michelle who was standing there in slack jawed amazement. Wondering exactly who her friend was talking about, and more importantly why she had never heard of this Shego before. It was all a little weird, the blue skin, the double breasted lab coat, the singed white lab coat over top and even the mysterious blend-toaster, "Drew? Who the heck is Shego?"

"Drew," He started with a question as he finally stopped running. The poor guy looked terrified out of his mind, before long focusing on their outfits and giving Kim an unceremoniously long look. Finally, his uncharacteristic gaze fell upon her body, "This isn't funny Shego. You're Shego. You know, plasma fists? World famous thief? Former super hero? Nothing, really?"

"Ooh, plasma fists," Kim was enjoying this far too much. When she stopped trying to hurt Drew, that could never be a good sign, "See, that would be just perfect for her. Though, I think you've gone and blown up the last of your brains if you think she could ever be a thief. As if little miss princess could even steal a chocolate bar."

Michelle could feel the deep blush spreading. She hated being teased like that, but Kim was also right. How could Drew ever say something like she was a thief. It might have been time for him to get his head examined after all, "Okay, Drew. Maybe we should get you looked at tomorrow. See, me? I'm Michelle. You know, your best friend? In high school? We frequently save the world together? From Kim Possible, the girl you are making very angry right now?"

"Ooh, reverse time line," Now he was practically vibrating in excitement. The raven haired youth hadn't seen Drew jump for joy to this extent since they had introduced five for one night. Then again, the blue skin and scarring still seemed a little off. But, everything else screamed Drew, "You know, twenty years ago I would have found the irony of an evil Kim Possible absolutely delicious."

"And people wonder why I hate buffoons. Do you think you could, you know, make sense?"

"Hold your quantum horses there..." Drew paused for a good few minutes while he fiddled with the device he was carrying, "Yes, almost there...only a few more seconds...Just about...Perfect!"

With his last word, the world took on a distinctly blue hue as the orb took form behind him. The shimmering energy mesmerizing the two teen foes. This was obviously the part he loved the most, his eyes wide with childish glee as he called out, "Kim Possible, She...err, Michelle whatever your name is. You must come with me, the very fate of everything you hold dear could be at stake!"

"Okay, sure, why not," Kim was almost too eager to step towards the menacing ball of energy. For a second Michelle pondered if she had been infected by the same crazy that Drew had.

"You're actually going along with this?"

"Sure, why not? Faking my death, remember? Nothing screams death like a giant glowing energy orb. Besides, I kind of want to meet this thief version of you. I bet she steals stuffed animals or terrorizes clowns."

_Oh, that was the last straw. _Michelle quickly charged in after Kim, falling for what might have been the worst taunt in the books. Not that it really mattered, the world was at stake and she liked to save the world. Of course she would go, not that anyone would ever know where the two of them had disappeared to.

* * *

><p>In a darkly lit room, far away from prying eyes a lone mastermind watched the satellite surveillance tape of that day for the fourteenth time. The tape cut off shortly after the energy orb vanished, but he was far more concerned about the goings on than the after math. His shadowy hand quickly pressed the button for the intercom.<p>

"And the energy type?"

"We've identified it as quantum sir, but all the fluctuations have gone dark."

"Of course they have, he got what he came for after all. No need to...stick around."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>The Truth in Your Lies ~ Enjoy a one shot (and probably extremely long) KiGo story. Also, just what is up with that shadowy guy? And, what the heck is Drakken doing anyway?


	5. The Truth in Your Lies

**The Truth in Your Lies**

Time and time again he found himself sitting in this seat. He had more important things to do, the future of life as we know it wasn't just going to change itself. Still, he found himself in this seat, in this improvised command room, barking out pointless orders. It was all for the greater plan in the long run, but he was beginning to tire of the game.

"Do we have a solid fix on the next frequency," He asked, plainly aware of the men and women who surrounded him. His pride and joy filled this room, any one capable of following through on his plans. But, they weren't big picture kind of people. They would tear apart entire realities for him, kill any enemy he asked for, but they couldn't understand the nuances. Not a single one understood why he had to let this farce continue, why he had to guide it with his expert hands.

"No sir, it's like the waves just vanished into nothingness," The darkness made things harder to discern. For now, he mused, this was all part of the game. No more than an intricate ploy to keep his mind occupied while he waited. Oh, playing the super villain was so much fun, if a little mundane.

"I suppose that means he's waiting for something. What could that buffoon be up to now?"

* * *

><p>The first moments in the morning are always the worst. You can barely tell the difference between the dreams of the previous night and the real world. Worse yet, your mind can play countless tricks in the early waning light of the sun. Kim's eyes, not unlike the rest of the human race, were not immune to these feelings as she groggily blinked away the best night's sleep she had accrued in a long time.<p>

Slowly, as her mind cleared, several questions came to the forefront. Her right arm was wrapped around something and she wasn't entirely sure what. It was warm, beautifully so, and soft to the point of almost being alive. As her left arm slowly lifted off her clutched treasure it brought with it a few wisps of raven black locks. In an instant her mind froze as everything came barrelling right back to her quickly sobered mind.

In that same early morning light that so easily plays tricks, the red haired teen gazed down at the lithe form nestled into her chest. For such a terrifying villain, the epitome of training and physical perfection, the form before her was anything but. Raven tresses ran down her back till they encountered her gently tucked in lower half. Indeed, the pale skinned girl had curled her legs into her chest in some kind of quandary to feel even closer to her partner.

Then, trailing up her prone front, Kim had never seen her looking so vulnerable either. Her hands tucked gently onto the waist band of Kim's pink shorts, the rest of her body on full display. Kim wrestled with the moral implications of her sudden and intense desire to ever so slightly slide the spaghetti thin strap of her green tank top down. She wondered how much more of the pale green skin she could reveal, how much she could revel in without waking up the sleeping beauty.

Finally, settling upon the light green face bathed in early morning sunlight, Kim's choice was made for her. Shego looked so peaceful there, her face completely relaxed. Breathes travelled in short pulses from her pursed lips. Even her slightly tussled and disheveled hair was something straight out of angelic sonata. Who knew how long it had been since she had slept so soundly? There was no way Kim was going to allow herself to do anything to potentially rouse the woman from her gentle sleep.

Minutes passed, perhaps an hour, Kim couldn't be sure how long it really was. Her gaze was far too entranced in her sleeping partner. Her eyes drank in every single moment of the woman's sleep, not able to move for fear of waking her. It was the kind of morning she truly felt herself wishing for, the one that she had fallen asleep dreaming about for countless weeks. Of course, all good things eventually came to an end. Shego's eyes eventually fluttered open, her slightly irregular breathes replaced by calculated ones. Suddenly, perfect emerald green eyes were staring right back at her, boring their way into her heart. An involuntary blush spread through her body, never before had those eyes looked at her like that and never before had they been belonging to such a vulnerable looking woman.

"How long have you been up," Kim tried looking this way and that, focusing on the silhouette of the words on her friends mouth, anything to keep her preoccupied. Only, each time she once again found herself staring into those eyes, watching from a distance as Shego drank in everything that she was first thing in the morning. It was only fair, Kim had been doing the exact same thing not long ago, but that didn't stop the blush from deepening as the eyes worked her over from head to toe, "Or, rather, how long were you planning to ogle me Kimmie?"

"I...just," Her words were a bit tougher to form. It was the perfect opening for their traditional verbal sparring match, but somehow it felt more awkward with the two of them attached at the hip like this. Despite waking up, Shego had yet to move an inch. Kim could still feel the razor sharp grip on her pajama bottoms and the legs ever so gently curling into her own. Every little twitch of the pale woman's pulse sent a whole new feeling directly down the hero's spine and it was glorious. Finally, after stuttering for a few moments, she found her mental footing once again, "I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so cute like that. So happy."

"Uh huh, likely story," Shego giggled relentlessly right up until the point where Kim flexed the arm still being pinned by the stationary girl. It wasn't much, but it drove home how entangled they were. Or, rather, it was supposed to do that. Of course, Shego took the momentary distraction as an opportunity to tuck a second finger of each hand underneath the precious pink waist band. Kim's gasps were like music in her ears as she wiggled each of the offending fingers, playing a crescendo on the red head's hips, "I bet you were just trying to come up with a way to get me naked without me noticing."

"As, as if I'd need to try," Kim's voice stuttered a few more seconds, trying to get used to the wiggling fingers under her pants. It was akin to delicious torture, Shego's perfectly sculpted nails hit every pressure point Kim had never known she had. Another few seconds and she would have been less than a pathetic writhing pound of flesh under Shego's ministrations. No, Kim Possible didn't lose this easily. Of course, she would lose, that was the point of their game, but she would at least put up a little bit of a fight, "You're the one who crawled into my bed, remember?"

"Oh no, my dastardly plan has been found out," Shego's hand were quickly removed as she brought them up to her forehead in mock drama. Kim suppressed a whimper at the loss of contact, but the feelings were still there. Somehow, she had been enjoying the path to losing more so than winning, "How could you ever have discovered my secret plan to be ravished my Kim Possible?"

"Ravished?"

"Too much cupcake?" Shego puzzled the words a bit, letting out a small yawn. In the process her hands made it around Kim's waist into a makeshift embrace. The blush was quickly forgotten in favour of melting into the woman's unnaturally soft and warm hands, "Manhandled then? Or, captured? I know, dominated. Come on, I know somewhere in that virtuous brain of yours there's a twisted little Kimmie that just wants to do all that and more."

If only they could have spent the entire day perfectly wrapped up like that. Well, maybe not just like that. Kim's mind began to wander over the ideas, right then, right there. Manhandling Shego under the blankets, her entire body a playground for Kim's agile and deft hands. Capturing her lips over and over again. Dominating...err...She would have to do a little research to understand that one better. Or, rather, her stomach was complaining too loudly right now for Kim's imagination to pry out the image of Shego with a beautifully crafted black leather collar.

"Well, right now hungry Kim is trumping whatever you might think constitutes twisted Kim. Breakfast?"

* * *

><p>"Hmm, eight letter word for 'Act of Disloyalty'?"<p>

"You could at least pretend to be interested in this Shine," He gazed out over his desk. For the time being he had grown tired of playing super villain and retired to his office. Sitting across from him, all too absorbed in a newspaper, was his tasked helper. Her long chestnut hair was always so damned perfectly kept and it helped mask her emotions just perfectly. That she wasn't the least bit interested in his latest rant vexed him so, "We're talking about a breakthrough. The eighth generation might just be perfect."

"Sorry," Shine batted some hair away from her face, not much, but enough to release one of her piercing blue eyes. She was perfect for the jobs he gave her, but hardly the most trustworthy companion. Especially when she looked at him like he was just a steak waiting to be cut up, "But, you didn't hire me for that. You hired me to deal with your little impeding failure problem. I didn't expect to be cooped up in an office doing crosswords all day."

"Patience is a virtue my dear. I hired you to deal with it when the time is right. Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon enough," He stood up from his desk and prepared to walk out of the room. Having all these plans on the go was indeed tiring. He understood intricately how all those super villains managed to fail all the time, the needlessly complicated plans nearly wrote failure for themselves. Of course, he just had to sit back and watch this one play out. Shine would do her job, his underlings would do theirs and he could just waltz in and start picking up the pieces.

"Now where was I," Her temporary boss out of the room, Shine's eyes took on a wicked glint, the smallest hints of a smile turning up at the corners of her mouth, "Oh yes, 'Betrayal'."

* * *

><p>"Are we really going to have breakfast," The question was rushed, Kim's young and agile form practically dragging Shego kicking and screaming down the stairs. In retrospect, the two steps at a time wasn't the best idea when you had someone else by the wrist. To the girl's pride, her captured prey didn't stumble or fall even once, but her cries of protest were definitely on the cute side, "Like normal people? Isn't that totally against the plan princess?"<p>

_The Plan. _That was right, there was supposed to be a plan. Kim always had a plan, it was always perfect. Only, the last thirteen hours had been completely against the plan. No, worse, they might have destroyed the plan all together. Shego, for all her posturing, had never been one to listen, never caring about the intricacies of the plan. Still, it gave Kim's heart a little jump to know that the woman both knew and was okay with the depth of her planning obsession.

The plan had begun some eight months ago, in earnest. It wasn't the most easy concept to enact for what most might call a hap handed crush. Still, Kim was certain it would be worth it. Though it had taken three separate missions, the young hero had managed to sneak the first note into her then enemy's pocket during one of their exchanges.

Thinking back on it now, she wasn't honestly sure what she was expecting to come of the note. The only thing she knew, the only thing on her mind, at the time was that there was more to their fights. She was somehow assured that Shego felt the same way, that something had to give. Of course, the return letter, the next time they fought, was more than her wildest dreams had ever dared allow her to think of.

From that moment on the plan became the forefront of her mind. She worked through the minute details and there were countless minute details to work through. It was almost inconceivable how many odds were stacked against them, how many things had to be taken care of in order to clear the way for the two of them to be together. In the end, Kim's plan had been completed. It was perfect. There was a 6 month, a year, even a five year, all planned down to the smallest detail. It was supposed to be perfect, her perfect life.

"Of course we are," Kim injected every ounce of cheerfulness she could into her voice. Sure, the plan was falling apart at the seams, but she wanted to squeeze all the happiness she could out of this day. She wasn't beaten yet, she wasn't giving up on something that felt this right, "Ron's probably still halfway over the Atlantic, the tweebs had a sleep over last night, mom's away at a conference in New York and Dad's..."

There it was, the death pause as Kim's body went completely rigid. Only a second afterwards Shego crashed into her back, unlocking her partner's frozen brain in the process. And so, they stood, on one end of the small breakfast corner; still in their barely existent sleep attire. On the other side, sitting down with a cup of orange juice in hand was Kim's father. If the world had a prize for most terrible timing, he would probably have a lock on winning it nearly every year. To his credit, though, the man seemed hardly phased by the appearance of the two girls.

"Morning Kimmie-cub," He raised the glass of orange juice in a half hearted salute to his daughter before focusing back on his breakfast. Shego, struck like a deer in the headlights, was still trying to determine the best exit strategy that didn't involve killing her girlfriend's father. If TV was to be trusted, most girls did not find that sort of thing to be a romantic endeavor. Finally, after several moments of rather impetuous silence, his head was lifted again as he realized what was wrong with the scene, "Kim, what's your arch-foe doing in our breakfast nook? Again. Or, is this the third time?"

"Uhh, Shego sort of slept over last night dad," Kim was doing her best to try and keep the situation from getting out of hand. Probably not the easiest thing, but she was doing her best innocent daughter impression too, "Nothing evil I promise."

"Oh okay, then," Shego stood in stock disbelief as Dr. Possible quickly downed the last of his orange juice and quickly stood up. After rummaging around for a few seconds in a desperate attempt to locate the lab coat that was already on him he started rushing out the door, "You two girls have fun. I've got a early morning launch, you just can't beat Saturday's for launch vectors. Oh, and no rough housing in the house. We've had to rebuild the kitchen far too often."

* * *

><p>"Deploy the first," All around him now, screens were flashing. Blotches of yellow and green everywhere with the occasional scrolling of red text. Part of him was sure that half the screens were just a very complex light show, but the readings could not be denied, "Let's aim for minimal divergence."<p>

"Yes, yes sir."

Somewhere, out in the back of the room he could feel the gaze boring into him. Those damn eyes pierced through everything, they saw even the divergence lines. It was a skill he could not deny even if he couldn't quantify it. Still, for all the good that skill had, his little assistant didn't have the vision he did. If it was up to her, she would have just ended this experiment in the most bloody way possible. He was determined to let it continue, to warp it for the greater plan.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Kimmie," Shego was enjoying this, her eyes hungrily devouring the stack of pancakes in front of her. It was a far cry from the food she usually found around Drakken's lab and an even further cry from what she herself could make. The fact that these pancakes were hand made by a very skimpily dressed teenage hero was just icing on the cake, "Your dad either has to be the most understanding person on the planet, or the most oblivious."<p>

"I think it's a little of both," In true Possible style, Kim did the only thing in the situation that was completely unexpected. Her plate was quickly placed down gently beside Shego's as the woman's chair was scooched out just a little. With no more ceremony than one might take sitting down on a sofa, Kim summarily took her seat right on the perfectly supple lap of one very surprised villainess, "I mean, he's a genius, so I don't think he's that oblivious. I think it's more selective than anything, he'd rather I stayed his little girl so he just pretends not to quite catch everything. At the same time, not noticing is his way of telling me he's okay with it."

"You can't just have a normal family, can you princess," Shego tried her best to continue on as if this was perfectly normal. Of course, she was perfectly fine with Kim's barely dressed bottom resting rather precariously on one leg. Her mind was definitely not revisiting her earlier foray under the rather tantalizing waist band. She was so far in denial she was currently finding Christmas presents addressed to a very young Michelle Diane Govetsky, "You know, disowning you for dating a girl and everything."

"Anything is possible for a Possible," It was about as close to precognition as the raven hued vixen was going to ever experience in her life. At the exact moment she was about to open her mouth with an absolutely perfect comment she found a bite of pancake shoved in. The sudden unexpected fluffy goodness shocked her into focus, her gaze drifting over to the teen who still had her back completely turned. Psychic powers were indeed strong with that one, or else Shego had just become that easy to read, "Besides, if they were normal I never would have met you."

Oh, Shego had the perfect come back. She had a hundred of them, all prepped and ready to fire off in a verbal game of battleship. Instead, though, she continued to sit there, patiently being fed by a pert little vixen, a demon in red hair and pink shorts. It was hard to resist, no, it was impossible to resist the siren call of the fork in her hands. Besides, it was just too cute. Something akin to a dream that she would deny had ever existed, the red haired vision sitting cheerily on her lap humming whilst feeding her bites full of adoration.

Before long, their peaceful breakfast was finished and the real world beckoned. Shego pondered their position for a few seconds while her cheerful little slave busied herself clearing and cleaning the dishes. She had no idea how the girl could seem so happy with such menial labor, but it certainly brought a nice hue to her cheeks. _All good things, _Shego reminded herself, trying to shake off the feeling of complete and utter normalcy. "So, Princess, what's the plan? I get dressed, and sneak out the back?"

"Mm mmm," Suddenly the woman was face to face with Kim's stringent eyes. Suddenly, it was plainly visible that while she had been absent mindedly enjoying her hand fed pancakes, while they had both been enjoying the moments, Kim had been in full planning mode. There was nothing scarier than the girl of your dreams looking at you like she had already accounted for every path you could take. Right up until she wrapped you up in her tightest embrace she could muster, "So, the plan is a little...destroyed. You're here...We're here. I'm not going to regret that."

"Are you ever going to explain the finer details of your plan to me," Shego let herself relax into the hug, her hands gently combing through fire red hair as she waited for a response.

"Maybe, but you'll have to ply me with favours first."

And, she was trapped. Kim had an evil streak in her after all. Who would have thought that the virginal hero could have laid out a dastardly trap like that. Maybe if Shego had actually taken the opportunity to make her less virginal, no she banished those thoughts immediately, "Oh, what favours is that?"

"Hmm," Kim separated from the hug rather excitedly, her trap perfectly executed, "You have to watch the sappiest romance movie I can find. And, you have to enjoy it."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on," The suited man was starting to get rather irate. Not that the situation seemed to phase the other side of the argument, "I told you this is a national emergency."<p>

"And I told you," The girl underneath the hard hat had to be young, maybe just graduated. How she managed such an attitude with someone her superior was rather infuriating, "These plans have been on file with the city for months. If you want to get through, you're just going to have to wait for us to be done."

"And, how long is that going to take?"

The girl giggled, her long hair positively vibrating in amusement, "Oh, I wouldn't be making any plans if I was you."

* * *

><p>The credits were rolling two hours later. To Shego's chagrin, she hadn't hated it nearly as much as she had expected. Every time an especially insipid part had come up a perfectly stalwart hand had found itself cupped around her. Each terrible bit of dialogue and the hand would slide just a little more. By the end, the exasperated raven had found herself praying for the movie to go on, praying for the couple to do one more romantic thing. If only to spur on the girl next to her, to continue to exquisite torture that very handily brushed the lines between chaste and perverted. If this was how all red heads got their girlfriend's into romance movies...Well, Shego could make time in her schedule for them.<p>

"So, the plan?" Shego wasn't entirely sure which of the two of them had actually said that, the voice sounded slightly snarky and with a bit of sarcasm. So, she assumed it was her own. It was another few minutes before she realized the intense blush on her face and the light pink skin trailing over her far shoulder, down her chest and disappearing under the hem of her light green tank top. Just how long had that hand been in such a place?

"Well, you did hold up your end of the bargain," For effect, Kim gave a slight squeeze to exude her rights. It wasn't much, but it was a squeeze that instantly proved who was in charge and by how much. In less than twenty-four hours this girl had become a villainous expert at controlling the deadly woman. Worse yet, Shego wasn't entirely sure that this wasn't exactly what she wanted, "Which plan did you want to hear? The old one or the new one?"

"You're trying to tell me, cup..," This word was punctuated by the sly hand slipping lower into her shirt, capturing yet another precious point in between dextrous fingers and eliciting a far more girly gasp than the thief was comfortable with. The message was clear, she was looking for a different nickname, "Kimmie. You're trying to tell me that in the last five hours you've already made a new plan?"

Kim's fingers moved nimbly around, playing light ministrations on the most perfect instrument she had ever considered. For a moment, or longer, Shego pondered forgetting the entire plan conversation, getting on her knees and begging Kim. This must have been what the teen had felt like earlier this morning, but damn if payback wasn't a bitch, "Mostly, but a lot of the larger brush strokes remain the same, like how the island will still work. It's just the small colours I had to work out again."

"Okay," Shego was finding herself out of breath. Worse yet, the mewling tone in her voice was almost unrecognizable. Where had her normal cocky attitude gone? If this was the effect of one hand on her chest, she hated to think what the hero could accomplish once it travelled further south, "Let's start there, what island?"

And so, the talk began. Kim slowly explained everything, everything that she had already set in motion and everything that still had to be set in motion. For minutes, Shego marvelled at the girl's mind. Sure, she could plan out every aspect of a heist so that no one knew she was ever there, but this was different. This was like planning out dozens of heists all concurrent, knowing how each individual one would affect the next. For everything that Kim looked like on the outside, she was probably more brilliant than Drakken.

The little vixen had already, with some gentle coercion of her genius friend, purchased a remote island through a holding company that couldn't be traced. That was to be their final destination. She learned, with some trepidation, about the yearlong renovations that were transforming the island into a safe haven, a completely spy proof place. Even the newly changed short term details were intricate. How their family and friends would learn of the tryst and how she would shamed into 'giving up' the hero business.

"And then, in year two," Kim laughed a little, giggling with girlish glee. For the first time in many minutes her hand sneaked below Shego's clothing barrier again, making sure to emphasize her points very clearly, "I propose to you. Of course, you accept without a moment's hesitation and we spend all night on the eastern beach."

Something about that, no, everything about that sounded both wonderful and wrong at the same time. Shego latched onto the comment, intent on making some kind of a stand. Well, maybe stand was too much of a word, but she could have a few snarky comments at least, "Whoa there princess. Who says you get to be the guy? Maybe I'll be the one who proposes to you, sweep you off your feet and have you swooning all over me?"

Kim looked like she was enjoying the imagery. Shego silently wondered how long it would be until she was overruled by the very absolute nature of the plan. But, instead, a new voice rang through the house, "Don't you think it might be a little premature to plan for the proposal, already?"

"Mom!" Kim jumped up, like a little girl who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. There, at the door, was a rather tired looking Anne Possible. Her eyes, while exhausted and a little battered, were none the less steeled on the image of the two sitting on the couch together. Gods, if her father had been the type to let things go that didn't fit his perfect world, then her mother was a freedom fighter who was going to claw her way tooth and nail to the perfect world. Damned the bodies she created along the way.

Suddenly, Shego was very, very scared.

* * *

><p>"Honestly, you'd think I just caught you trying to pull off the crime of the century."<p>

Shego wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to be feeling at this exact moment. Kim's father had just been so open and accepting - or oblivious, she still wasn't sure which. Her mother was worse. Maybe worse was the wrong word, she was different. There could be no question from the second she walked in the door that the older vision of Kim's features somehow knew and intimately understood everything. She kept waiting for the other foot to drop, expecting yelling or even threats. And, above all, the thing that kept her off guard is that none of them ever came.

"I...I know it's strange," Kim was talking, Shego vaguely aware of that. Somehow the inside of her felt numb, maybe. How was she supposed to play this? Memories surfaced, "I didn't really plan for any of this...It just sort of, happened."

There was a slight giggle from the elder doctor, "Oh, I know that." _I can't believe you would embarrass us like that._

Shego was lost in her own memories now, hardly paying attention to the conversation going on around her, "If I know my bubble-butt at all, you would have had this thing planned down to a tee." _ How could our own daughter be this kind of...of..._

"Mom! Not in front of Shego." _ I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry._

"Oh come on, I just walked in on my daughter and her girlfriend still in their pajamas. I think I'm entitled to a little parental embarrassment." _Deviant...pervert._

"Do you like her?" _That's enough. We will never speak of this again._

"Yeah, I really do." _But, I really like her. _Somewhere in the back of her mind, Shego was aware of a hand gripping hers. She wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but there was a hand gripping hers.

"And, you? Shego, how do you feel about Kim?" _I said, never again!_

Something snapped. Snapped was a very light word for what broke inside Shego. The raven haired woman was the very vision of burning fury as she rose from the couch. She snarled, her back awash in the green glow cascading out from her hands. No one, no one was going to tell her what she could be again, "Listen here! I don't care about your morals and your right and wrong. I love Kim, and no one is going to tell me I can't ever again."

It was all of thirty seconds before anyone dared to speak. Shego was mortified, not entirely sure she could ever explain what had surged through her mind at the moment. All she could do was continue standing there until the laughter erupted. She assumed it was Anne who started laughing first, but couldn't place why. Soon enough Kim joined her as well, barely containing herself while she pulled Shego onto the couch.

"That's my super vixen," Kim wrapped herself around Shego for the first time since the older woman had appeared. It was comforting, it helped bring the distraught woman back to reality somewhat. Some first impression, she had nearly threatened to kill a doctor who was actively accepting of their relationship. On that note, what was wrong with this family, "Even if she's a little damaged, I just know she'd fight for everything."

"Well, I can certainly see things won't be dull for you at any rate," Deep breathes, it took a good long time for the woman to fully calm down. They had just been memories, memories couldn't hurt her. But, they certainly could make her look like a fool, "We'll call it even if you promise to make the plan include us at the wedding."

"Mooom!" Kim was blushing beside her, Shego was sure of it. The teenager was embarrassed that her mother knew her so well as to not even argue with the plan. This really was once scary family.

"No buts, now both of you go upstairs and change. You can't very well spend all day in your pajamas."

* * *

><p>Shego sighed, inwardly wishing she had somehow known to bring something, anything, else to wear. Sure, her traditional black and green cat suit was functional and effective, but it was hardly date fashion. For a few moments, when they'd first arrived in the room, she had considered borrowing something of Kim's. The thought was thrown aside in a second, the fear that she might be crossing some invisible line they weren't ready to cross was just too much.<p>

"Sheego," The purring voice was just behind her. Gods, she had never known her own name could sound so sexy in a breathless whisper.

"Y...yeah princess?"

"Earlier, with my mom," Kim's arms were suddenly wrapped around her mid section again. There were layers and layers of clothing in the way, but the way she pressed into the small of the thief's back was still warm and comforting, "What you said?"

"I think you might be imagining things, Kimmie."

"Uh uh," Kim giggled, she could feel the red head readjusting so that she was on her tip toes. Then there was the lightest of sensations on her spine. Just the lightest touch, then another stronger one on the nape of her neck and an even stronger one on her earlobe, "You said you loved me."

"Yeah...that," Shego's mind was racing. She wasn't sure if these touches were Kim's fingers or her lips. She knew even less about where the next one might be placed, or the one after that, "I might have said something like that."

"Maybe that deserves a reward?"

The words reward danced around Shego's head like a venomous raptor ready to pounce on her libido. She swore this time, all it would take would be one more light touch from Kim. No more near misses and teasing, this time she was waiting for her sign. Her sign, however, turned out to be the crashing in the closet on the far end of Kim's room.

"Why is there no light? What kind of world has no light?"

The voice was instantly familiar to them both, the moment slipping away from them in an instant. Instead, the need to repeatedly pound on one very annoying mad scientist was making itself apparent to the woman. If she couldn't release her frustration in one way, she would do it in another.

Unspoken bonds are a rather handy thing. Without even saying a word the two had agreed to Kim opening the closet door with Shego looking very, very annoyed at him as soon as he walked out. And, walk out Dr. Drakken did, still holding the remnants of a coat hanger that he had apparently been trying to unwrap from the toaster he held in the other.

"What are you doing here Dr. D," Ooh, she loved the angry voice. It felt so right to use the angry voice on him. She didn't have to care about his latest scheme, just keep on using the angry voice till he left her alone, "And I better not hear the phrase Operation Gherkin in your explanation."

"Shego, what were you doing on the other side of the closet," Honestly, the idiot could even be surprised at the obvious. Hadn't it been him who had somehow gotten himself in there in an attempt to locate her? He was getting more and more confusing as he went on, looking to and fro about the room, "I thought I had calibrated it for Kim Possible's bed...Kim Possible! In a dress!"

Of course he had latched onto that one detail. Kim was, in all honesty, wearing a rather adorable emerald green sun dress. For all intents and purposes, it just made the thief curse her lack of clothes even more. Still, she could latch onto this, "So you invented a device to put you in a teenage girl's closet?"

"Exactly," It was precisely five seconds before the good doctor retracted his statement, "Wait, that's not fair Shego. I'm here because the fate of everything depends on it."

"The entire fate of everything depends on you being in my bedroom with Shego and I," Kim was, bless her, trying her best not to giggle at the inane ramblings of a mad man. She was failing terribly at it, "This sounds like the plot of a really, really bad porno."

"Can't you two be serious for just a moment? We don't have a lot of time."

"A lot of time for what?"

Then, all of a sudden, there were siren's outside. The world was exploding in bright hues. There was a hand grabbing at her. The world just went white.

* * *

><p>"The boss is not going to be happy about this."<p>

The young man busied himself with his makeshift cell phone. It was considerably larger and heavier than anything anyone could consider as normal. He didn't pretend to understand the functions, just that it was the only way they had to contact the boss. On the other end of the line, it was picked up instantly, before it even had a chance to ring.

"Yes, sir."

"There were, unforeseen difficulties."

"It appears they managed to get away."

"Yes, just like the others..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wow, this one was a little on the draining side. Don't get me wrong, I loved writing it like crazy, but it was a little draining and teasing to write. On a positive side, I love writing the side of people I don't see often enough. Something about me ends up a little irked with the traditional KiGo, Shego always in the almost completely dominant role. The idea of Kim as a slightly OCD planning freak really appeals to me. After all, the girl who can do everything has to have some kind of way that she handles those things. On a side note, I've somehow got it into my head canon that Shego cannot cook. Expect that every version of Shego will be completely inept in that department, because I find it funny.

On the flip side, I just want to ask. Is the exposition going a little too slow? Is it driving anyone nuts that nothing has really been explained yet? The original plan sort of had a long while to go before we got to any kind of big reveal (mostly because I just love writing different versions of Kim and Shego). But, I am currently toying with the idea of ramping it up and maybe dedicating a full chapter to exposition before we even get to the big reveal. Of course, I have a couple of characters still to introduce before I can do the exposition. Still, what's best?

**Next Time: **_Deus' War Pt. 1_ ~ Shego's tired of all the failed take over the world schemes, all the boring sameness of her world. So, she retreats to the only place she has left, a little corner of her mind. What happens when her imagination isn't as imaginary as she thought it was? Deus offers her the ultimate prize, a way to transform her life. But, maybe the cure is worse than the disease. Prepare for the rabbit hole to get a little deeper.

**P.S. **Gods, I need a pre-reader. I look back at some of the other chapters and see the mistakes. One day I'll have to go through them all with a fine tooth comb,


	6. Deus' War Pt 1

**Deus' War Pt. 1**

"Are you joking?" The voice cut across the infinitely white expanse. She had long ago decided to nickname this place purgatory. It wasn't that bad really, just boring. She supposed, as far as staging areas worked, this one wasn't so bad.

"Oh really, you're asking that _now,_" Okay, maybe he had a point there. Floating in an empty purgatory after enacting the biggest, stupidest, plan ever was probably not the best time to begin to question the intricacies of said plan. Still, this was by far her least favourite development to date, "Besides, we've inserted you before."

"Yeah, I can handle a substitute teacher, or a construction worker," There was definitely hesitation in her voice now. When had that gotten there? She'd never hesitated before, "You're talking about a main role now. Are you sure this isn't going to explode the universe or something?"

"Eeeehhh."

"What's that? What's Eeeeehhh?"

"Well, we haven't exploded the universe yet," Somehow, any explanation that started with _yet _just didn't sound very convincing. Maybe she was become too cautious in her old - no, that wasn't right, she wasn't old yet - fractured...Yes, fractured sounded just about right, "The way I see it fate is totally on our side. So, if you keep the divergence down everything _should _be fine."

"I am so going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Just remember why we're doing this."

"Which is?

"To take over the world!"

"Doc..."

"SAVE! I meant save! Force of habit."

"Right. So, all I have to do is keep the divergence down, not change history too much, oh, and keep M-_Them_ alive all while trying not to die myself? Sounds like cake," It was most definitely not cake. Well, it might be sort of like sponge cake. The doc always liked sponge cake...now she was getting off track again. She was stalling, too much, too worried, "Just get this started before I change my mind doc."

* * *

><p>"Another plan ruined, Shego! Another plan," Drakken was getting mopey now. She hated mopey, especially when he did it. God, he'd be on this kick for days. Moping around the lair, crying on the shoulder of any henchman he found wandering around. She shuddered lightly, he might even start carrying that teddy bear around and talking to it again. Ugh, "Maybe Kim Possible really is all that. Curse you Kim Possible!"<p>

Okay, so the plan to take over the world with genetically re-engineered rutabagas was probably doomed from the start. More so when he had decided to take over Holland first. Where was she going with this? Right, his mopey attitude, or something. She started wandering off in the direction of the living quarters, "Yeah, tell you what. Come get me when you stop moping around, kay?"

"Shego," The voice called out behind her, but she couldn't really think of a reason to pay it any heed. It was hard to think of a lot of things, "SHEEEGOO!"

The living quarters were mostly spartan, this wasn't one of the nicer lairs Drakken had. Shego, being Shego, still managed her own private room. It was unfortunately too small for creature comforts, sporting only a bed and a makeshift vanity. Truth be told, she missed the nice lairs, some of them sporting three or four room suits that she was used to living out of. Here, all she had was the bed to curl up on and a small notebook that let her temporarily escape from this reality.

Tabs flicked over in quick succession, her feet draping off the edge of the bed. _Porn site, news site, terror-net, the latest issue of some obscure health magazine, _she set down the notebook. It was all the same. Everything was always the same. It was starting to get to her. No, that was a lie, it had started to get to her a long time ago. She spent almost as much time moping as her idiot of a boss these days. Part of her figured it was time to move on, find a more competent partner.

The other part was scared, she could admit that to herself after months of not leaving. Her king size comforter was drawn up and around her, slowly encasing her in her protective shield from the world. Her real fears, she knew them now, were that she was the same. She was terrified of changing everything and finding that the same pattern still emerged. What if this was her life? Constantly losing and waiting for the next plan before failing at that too.

She'd been doing this a lot lately, wrapping herself in a blanket like it somehow shut out the rest of the world. It was comforting, she knew she had an entire world waiting for her the second she closed her eyes. A world renown thief hiding inside her own imagination was laughable, it was pathetic. And yet, she did it. Her eyes closed, mostly because that was the only thing she could think of to do under her protective blanket. At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

><p>"You look perturbed Michelle."<p>

Deus; god of the world, master of reality, supreme being, and complete figment of her imagination. Shego couldn't honestly remember when she'd started seeing him, but it was almost laughable. A woman of twenty-two had an imaginary friend and, somehow, even he was more important and powerful than she was. She sighed heavily, it was pathetic.

"Of course I'm perturbed, Deus. You would be too if you kept getting shown up by a teenager," Shego shrugged off a little bit of the blanket encasing her, just enough for her head to poke out like the angry face of a snowman. She did her best to glare down her imaginary adversary, but he didn't so much look at her from the perch of his throne, "And I told you to call me Shego."

His hand stopped for a second. Whatever apparition, probably some aspect of reality he was changing, that had been floating in front of him disappeared. For a moment, Shego fully understood just how empty the chamber really was. The walls were stark grey and plain. Interspersed around the outside of the room were pure white columns of immaculate design surrounding a perfect throne for the god of everything. It was a grand audience chamber in every respect, too bad it was all imaginary, for an imaginary god who never had audiences.

"I have seen since time immemorial, I have known you since the day you were born and I can see right up until the day you die," For his part Deus didn't look much like a god. He wore a tattered brown cloak that looked like it just might have existed since the beginning of the world and had scraggly black hair falling in unruly clumps. Shego wasn't sure what a god of everything was supposed to look like, but she was eternally surprised that her imagination couldn't think of something better, "You will forgive me if I don't deign to address you by your moniker Michelle."

"Ooh, You got Deus angry."

That was right, Shego had almost forgotten that they weren't alone. Murmur, for all intents and purposes a child, had unceremoniously climbed up on her bed and was currently in the process of prying her way into Shego's blanket sanctuary. Briefly, Shego considered attempting to fry the annoying child with plasma, but quickly thought better of it. You couldn't permanently kill Murmur, so instead she simply allowed her arms to be opened up as the pink haired child snuggled into her lap. A loud sigh escaped Shego's tightly pursed lips, "Well, excuse me for thinking that figments of my imagination were supposed to listen to me."

"What is truly on your mind Michelle?"

"Duh, she's scared," Murmur piped up from her comfortable perch, reminding Shego vaguely of a cat, if a cat was incredibly annoying and opinionated. For her antagonizing antics though, the young child earned herself a pale fist embedded into the top of her head. It was strangely satisfying in some way, but the older woman knew that nothing truly hurt the girl at all.

"I am not scared!" Shego screamed to the heavens, unsure just who she was desperately trying to convince of that.

"But, you are worried," There it was. Shego could never escape the cold steely gaze of Deus. In a lot of ways, every way, he was her. She knew he knew her absolutely perfectly and simply chalked it up to her subconscious. He was her mind's way of trying to get her to face up to the ugly truth's of life. Slowly and shakily she nodded her head, more in defeat than admittance.

"Yes, I'm worried, okay," The question might as well have been aimed at one of the pillars for all the good it did her. Deus didn't even react to her admittance, he didn't care about it anymore than he did about causing an earthquake that would kills thousands in Tanzania, "I mean, is this all there is? Am I just doomed to lose to her over and over again? Is there nothing better than this, or would I just screw it up too?"

"Ahh, the questions that have plagued since time began," Deus waved a hand dramatically, all around the audience chamber small translucent screens began to fade into existence. Each screen took the time to focus in on one specific person. Each was different and Shego could tell most weren't even from the same city or even country, "You humans are all the same. All looking for the answer key to their fate."

Shego laughed. It was about the only thing you could do when talking to a god. That or break down, really, "If it were as simple as an answer key then I would have stolen that already."

"I think you're losing her boss. Might want to speed up the long explanations."

Deus sighed, his gaze shifting to his eternal companion. Realizing his desire, Shego immediately punched the little creature another time for good measure. Something one didn't see too often, a smile graced the lips of that normally imposing presence, "Very well, Murmur, Michelle. What if I could offer you something even better than a cheat sheet?"

"I'd think I was going crazy," Shego shrugged off the rest of the blanket, ejecting Murmur in the process. She was getting tired of this far earlier than normal. Normally she could sit here and pretend to be interested in Deus for hours, but this was getting too surreal too quickly. She was not going to make deals with her own subconscious, "How crazy would I be to seriously contemplate an offer from my own imagination?"

"Sometimes, Michelle, the imagination is aware of things a little closer to reality than we would care to admit. I will posit the question again. What if I could offer you the thing humanity always seeks?"

Shego huffed, for all his posturing and questionable dialogue, he was right about one thing with her. He had her interested, but she couldn't just admit to it. No, she had a trademark attitude that she had cultivated for years, "If it can get me one up on Princess, even once. Sure, why not? A little insanity would be worth that."

Just like that, with no more conversation or ceremony, Shego was suddenly back. She'd never been ejected from her own imagination before. It kind of stung, like Deus was done with her and had taken her hiding place with him. For a few precious seconds she just sat on the edge of her bed on the edge of sanity and considered jumping off. That was, until the phone on the side of her bed buzzed. It immediately cancelled the melancholy of life as she bolted for it.

To be fair, it was a strange buzz, unlike any notification she had ever set before. She wasn't even sure if a phone could make a sound like that, it almost sounded like it was whispering to her and only her. There, on the screen, in infinite cursive were the most insane words she had ever seen _Deus App Installed._

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed now, two weeks of absolute perfection in Shego's mind. She'd been nervous at first, there'd been so many questions. What if this entire thing was someone trying to play a trick on her, set her up for the ultimate downfall? So, she did what any skeptic would. She started small.<p>

The infamous Deus app was like a walking diary, it provided the details of everything she would run into long before she could run into it. The first test, if you could call it that, was a small factory. She stole exactly eleven pairs of shoes, mostly pumps for her tastes. It wasn't about the shoes, though. The app told her exactly what was there, where it was, and how it worked. She had gone through the entire warehouse at a leisurely pace like she was touring it. Better yet, they blamed the entire crime on some other criminals.

She was on cloud nine by the time she finished her third test. In a week she had graduated from shoes to a full blown jewelry story. Once again, not so much as a peep. It had been a week and three robberies and Kimmie wasn't even catching on. God, she loved this thing. Obvious logic problems withstanding, she was back on top all thanks to this device.

Now, here she was at the Middleton Applied Physics Lab. It was finally time to put the thing to use for something bigger than petty theft. Drakken had gotten over his foul mood as well and had her stealing something called a Magneto Particle Accelerator. Shego didn't even need to know what the thing looked like, for her part. She scanned her phone over quickly and smiled. It was almost too easy, even the world's greatest heroine wouldn't be any match for her now that she literally had the inside track on the future.

Thirteen minutes and eleven separate security measures later Shego found herself standing inside the most secured lab in the small city. It hadn't even been a remote challenge, nothing could be. But, the rush in knowing that she was all powerful was more than compensation for that. In fact, she could stand here for exactly another minute before taking her prize and walking back to the lair. God how her idiot employer would be surprised. Maybe she could even get a bonus, no she would make sure to get a bonus.

Her phone went off, another unknown sound. It was something akin to very sharp nails grinding on a chalkboard and then replayed through a grainy stereo. The sound was practically unbearable, Shego nearly tossed the phone into the nearest wall before opening it up, but she was immediately glad she had chosen the latter option. Written on the screen, practically in bloody, were impossible words.

Where had originally been her imperceptible walk back to the lair, documented for future posterity, now stood a mere three entries.

_11:53 A mysterious masked man appears._

_11:54 He started shooting at me, I tried to dodge but got hit in the shoulder anyway. He closes in._

_11:55 DEAD END_

This...this had to be some kind of sick joke, right? There was no way this could be everything. Shego was one of the best in the business, a former hero and the best sidekick a villain could have. There was no way one person could kill her. Absolutely no way, she was better than that.

Her hand still shaking from the message, her head jerked at a light clacking. Within seconds the entire lab was awash in the deathly green glow of her plasma. On the far side of the lab was a man in a black coat and some kind of plastic featureless mask. He looked like a complete idiot, but the looks weren't what terrified the woman to her core. As the trembling intensified she nearly dropped the precious piece of the future. She really was going to die here, the phone had never been wrong before.

Instinct took over as she lobbed an imperceptibly fast projectile at her would be attacker. Inside, her mind had already given up on living, but her body was too well trained to just give up and die that quickly. Still, it didn't matter. The man dodged the first, then the second and even the third projectile like she was just standing still. Worse yet, like he knew where each one would be.

It was all happening in slow motion now for her. He raised an arm, a small handgun grasped tightly and squeezed off two rounds. Her training still carrying her, Shego counted down the number of bullets he could have in the cartridge moving with all the grace of a cat as she dodged. Only, each shot was far closer than the average shooter could accomplish with her. By the time he squeezed off the third shot she only managed to dodge it by a hair's breath. The fourth bullet squarely embedded itself into her shoulder as she was forced back into a desk.

Four shots, somehow he had hit her with just four bullets. Shego was scrambling mentally now, vaguely aware of her mouth squeaking out pleas for mercy. She didn't know who the man was, or how he was beating her so handily. All she knew was, she was going to die. He was going to walk right up to her and kill her. And, above all else, she wasn't ready to die yet. She didn't want to die, not like this.

The next moments were a blur mostly, she could recollect the feeling of blood pooling down her shoulder even under her cat suit. She could remember the feeling of her heart pounding as the man walked ever closer. She remembered his gun pointed at her only a few meters away. Then, suddenly he was gone and her world was suddenly a fiery red.

In the span of three seconds the first cut had appeared and then the second and third and fourth. He had been bisected twice, neatly. As the pieces started to fall apart a fiery red head rushed through the blood and carnage without so much as a care for the blood that squirted across her purple t-shirt and black khaki's. Instead, she wrapped herself around the shivering woman still plastered still on the floor.

Once again, Shego was vaguely aware of that horrible sound once again emanating from her phone. The sound of history rewriting itself, however, was drowned out by the fiery red hair that had become her entire vision. The reassuring arms wrapped around her were almost enough to make her forget about the long sword they had dropped not more than a foot from her legs. And, for a moment, she convinced herself that the teen didn't smell like fresh blood.

"It's okay, Shego. I'm here. Kim's always going to protect you."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**A/N: **First and foremost, I'm going to start off by saying there is going to be a little bit of a hiatus here. I wanted to pump out this chapter now because I'm going to be moving cross country at the end of the week. I know, the chapter isn't the best quality, but I still wanted to get it out. As for the hiatus, I don't really know how long it will be (about a month is probably my best guess). Moving cross country and starting a new job will probably make things pretty hectic for a bit, but I'll try to make some time when I can.

Now for the story. Let's just say, this has been one of the stories that is the whole reason why I started up this. My desire to write this version of Kim (you'll see what I mean if you haven't figured it out already) is one of the big driving factors for this. That said, this story is going to get a little dark (a lot dark). Fair warning, if you don't want to read that, I highly suggest you skip this story all together and come back when the next arc begins.

**Next time... **_Deus' War Pt. 2 _~ With the war beginning to get underway Shego must come to terms with her new reality. People she thought she knew change before her very eyes and the future isn't nearly as written in stone as it appears to be. A new player appears and the world delves just a little more into chaos...


	7. Deus' War Pt 2

**Deus' War Pt. 2**

_"It's okay, Shego. I'm here. Kim's always going to protect you."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, you're going to have to go over that again," Frankly this was the third time the woman had said that. It was all only just starting to sink in for her. It didn't help any that the blood pooling out of her shoulder was starting to make her light headed. Shego briefly toyed with the concept of being in shock. Only ten minutes ago she had watched the girl next to her dismember another person and somehow it didn't seem terribly important to her. Shock, maybe they were both in shock. That could explain so much.<p>

"Hold still," Shego braced herself against the tree she was sitting on, her eyes training to one blood free speck on the teen's face. What happened next was her own fault, incredibly off putting, but still all Shego's fault. She had insisted that a hospital was not an option, she remembered that clearly, but had somehow not connected the fact that there was only one way left to remove the bullet nestled in her shoulder.

To her credit, Shego didn't scream as three slender fingers snaked into her body. She could feel every inch of movement as they forced the already healing flesh to tear itself open further. It was necessary, but it burned with the white hot intensity of a small army of villagers complete with pitchforks. More disturbing was the reaction of the girl performing this operation. Shego could hear the stifled giggles from her ally, held barely at bay by a clenched mouth. As the bullet was finally yanked free, the red head held it up triumphantly while she finally let the dam burst on those torrential giggles. Only, what the hell was funny in this whole situation?

"Well, at least that's out in the open," Kim tossed the bullet behind her like some kind of rock that had suddenly lost her interest. Instead she sat down next to her rescued villainess and proceeded to snuggle right into the crook of her injured shoulder. An absent hand traced the outline of the wound, now free to heal as messily as she wanted, "Maybe it'll be easier to think of it this way. Think it's natural for only one person to have the inside track on the future?"

A slight shift of her weight soon turned into full fledged scooching while the red head matched every move she made. A few seconds and it became apparent that Shego was just going to have to deal with her own personal arm comforter. It was the least she could do, in the scheme of things...sort of, "Okay, let's leave the stupid questions aside for right now. How'd you even know to come and fight off the bad guy, princess? I know I didn't trip a single alarm."

A stray hand brushed away a few raven locks from Shego's face. It all seemed perfectly natural, until the woman realized the hand that did it wasn't her own. She soon found herself staring into two all together too close emerald eyes. It was just a little on the disconcerting side, "Well, mine wouldn't be any good to me if it couldn't help me protect the most important thing in the world, now would it?"

Okay, this was suddenly going all kinds of wrong. All kinds was perhaps a momentous understatement- the grand pubah of all understatements if you will. The woman had a feeling she was about fifteen minutes away from being an extra in a slasher film. _Pull it together, snappy comeback, _"No offence pumpkin, but the most important thing in the world is a dinky lab?"

There were no words. Shego slowly found herself realizing that the girl in front of her wasn't going to engage in their usual banter. It was kind of strange, all the girl did was nestle herself into her little resting spot again and fish into her pocket. With no more ceremony than giving a bottle or water to a parched man crossing the desert, the little blue device was hefted onto her bosom.

Oh, how many times had Shego thought of all the damage that could be garnered with that device? To have an inside look into the teen hero's tech network might give anyone the shivers. But, for all the times the goody goody had lost the damn thing it had never so much as accounted for a screen saver. If it wasn't destroyed already it would toast itself long before there was any hope of breaking into it. Now, here it was sitting on her chest, just waiting to spill all of its secrets. It couldn't be this easy. It just couldn't. And, as the device was hefted to eye level with more than a modicum of difficulty - she had lost far more blood than she cared to admit - it truly wasn't that easy. The entire screen before her was filled with information about the villain. Entries spanning the past day and even into the next spoke of everything she had and would do, even observations on her mental state.

_12:25 Shego's looking at the entries. She seems...I don't know...nervous, like it worries her._

God, that was an understatement. This was quickly becoming far more than she could handle. A pile of questions were already forming in her mind to demand from Deus the next time she saw him. For the time being, though, about all she could do was moderately play along. She convinced herself that playing along was simply easier than trying anything with a wounded shoulder, "Is...Is this all me?"

"Mm hmm," Kim purred into Shego's shoulder as she reached up and accepted her patented _Kimmunicator _back, "I like to call it, 'The Diary of Future Love'. It gives me all the details on you in convenient five minute intervals."

That was about all she could take. Stabbing shoulder pain or not, Shego shot up from her seated position and walked off. She didn't so much as look back, it was just...too weird.

* * *

><p>"So Deus?" Her voice fluctuated a little bit, unsure of what tone she was really supposed to take. Casually she ran a hand down her chestnut hair till it peeled the strand off at the waste. A few more seconds were spent staring bullets at the hair like it was an invading organism. She had every memory she needed, more really, but couldn't yet decide which was the best station to take. It just didn't feel right.<p>

"There really is no need to be so formal," It was so strange of a feeling. To look upon the face of a god and wonder if there were some things that even he didn't know. Just who was she fooling, and what was she going to fool them into thinking, "I had something I wanted to give to you. A little gift as it were."

"I won't kill anyone," Really, she was just trying to get a rise out of the would be god. It was important to gauge reactions, to see just how far she could venture from script. A small smile graced her lips and her deep blue eyes studied the man in front of her with boundless enthusiasm. The her she was right now would never have said something so ludicrous. She lived for killing.

"I know," He didn't even stutter a beat as her mind reeled at the complications. She had been expecting some kind of a broken record, over half the possible reactions all revolved around him laughing at her and playing along with the game. This one was an outlier, one she hadn't even considered coming true. All of a sudden, she had to wonder just who this being was, "It took quite a bit of effort. I had to rework yours into something that suited the new you...Murmur?"

She was struggling to get a grip on the situation. The paradox was staggering. Deus was, for all intents and purposes, a god. But, he was a god on a small scale, his infinite power could not exceed his boundaries. There was just no way he could possibly have perceived something that exceeded his original scope. It was like a computer program deciding that turkey must be delicious without having any previous experience of turkey. Or, something like that. God knows she wasn't the scientist, and it was probably pointless debating the finer points of cross world line travel with herself. Still, this was worrisome.

Her hair was quickly dropped from her hand as the pink haired youth tugged at her skirt. In her other hands the girl held a small cell phone which she quickly held out while he continued talking, "I know you don't have one of _your _own, so I thought it only prudent to make you one as well. It's quite a good design if I do say so myself."

"It looks like seven years old," Indeed, the phone certainly looked it's age, or rather the age it should have been. It was an older model design, god it was actually one of those designs that slid up and down for the number pad. How could the god of reality be so out of touch?

"See, told you it was stupid looking," Murmur looked especially proud of herself as she hopped off to her little corner of the chamber.

"I have a little bit of a penchant for the better designs. Before everything was just a small flat box," Deus sounded almost a little annoyed with everyone criticizing his design. This, in turn, elicited a giggle from both girls in the room. She considered, almost vaguely, that this might have been what it would be like to have a little sister. Now, if only she could figure out which her was thinking those thoughts, "But, I promise you that it has every function you could need. Including your very own, Chaos Diary."

"You know, it's hard to imagine you don't get a kick out of naming these things with the stupidest names possible."

Now he seemed noticeably put off. This was the reaction she had been hoping to obtain with the killing comment, but better late than never, "You don't want to know how it works?"

"Not especially," She absentmindedly flipped through the entries. A rather non linear look at what could be. It certainly lived up to Deus' poorly conceived name. The diary would give chaos theory specialists a holy grail. Of course, something like that was nearly unusable by everyone. It lead to only one conclusion, one she didn't like at all, "Just how much do you really know Deus?"

"It wouldn't be much of a _game,_" Deus laughed slightly, standing up for the first time in the recollection of her borrowed memories. In truth, he was rather short, maybe an inch taller than her and his hair fell shaggily till it almost hit the floor, "If I couldn't design the pieces to properly fit with my players abilities. Now would it, _Faith_?"

She shivered at the name, he was making a game at dropping hints, just like she was making a game of the entire thing. Before she could bring another question out the girl found herself standing back in her own makeshift home. No, it was more like her borrowed home.

Along one wall sat a small bed and a nightstand. A closet stood less than two feet from the foot of the bed and practically in arms reach from that was what passed for a bathroom. She lamented her lack of an actual tub with great fervor, but creature comforts just were not meant to be. She glanced down at the small array of items on the bed, focusing immediately on the identification. Jacqueline Annabelle Faith, _Stupid Deus, stupid doc, stupid...I need a vacation..._ Oh well, her mind wandered for a second, searching through the lifetime or new memories till it settled on just what she wanted.

She made a mad dash for the closet, flung it open, and grabbed at her prize. The pale blue tank top she had been wearing was quickly discarded - it would be burned later - and in its stead a wonderfully thick dark grey sweater was thrown on. A warm blush spread across her cheeks and she felt, at least, a little more at home.

Then it all came crashing down, the homely feeling anyway. She was jolted back into her 'persona' by the ringing of the phone she had only obtained minutes before. Most people would be wondering who could possibly be calling, not either of her current persona's unfortunately. One was noticeably perturbed to be disturbed this late, the other already knew who was calling. Still, she channeled all that latent hostility as she picked up her little phone, "This had better be good."

"Oh, but it is fraulein," The man on the other end had some kind of eastern European accent, maybe German or Dutch or...no, she didn't really care. This her didn't really care about a lot of things, "I have a job for you, after all."

"How much?" Short and sweet, she realized that was what had been missing from her conversation with Deus. She was supposed to be short and to the point.

"Very professional, unlike some other...rather incompetent idiots. Thirty million US, in vichever currency you want."

She let out an appreciative whistle through the phone, just long enough to be convincing, "You could contract a small gang for that amount. Must be some target."

"Targets. Targets. Two! I vant you to kill Kim Possible und Shego."

"For that kind of money, sure," She had no intention of following through on the contract, but she was going to play a good little part any way. Besides, assassins don't play well together. Her _employer _would not bother to hire another until he realized that she couldn't be trusted.

"Und, don't disappoint me. I would hate to introduce you to my strudel factory, Ninth."

"Of course not, Tenth," The line was instantly dead. She secretly loved playing games like this, leveraging information that she could not possibly have known to play with their predictable little minds. Everything was on the move now, soon she would have to be as well.

* * *

><p>"And you were planning to tell me when?"<p>

"Now, now, Michelle," Deus stood up, his body making no real movements as he quickly reappeared beside Shego. Her shoulder still hurt immensely, even nearly three hours later, and she was still holding it like a wounded puppy. Still, in his presence it seemed to die down to no more than a dull ache. That didn't help much with the patronizing tone he took though, "You simply never asked."

"Not like I expected to have to ask a figment of my imagination," She responded indignantly, trying her best to be put out by the whole experience. Of course, it was exceedingly hard to ignore the evidence to the contrary of her assumption.

"Is it really so hard to believe? The line between imagination and reality has always been exceedingly thin. To turn imagination into reality requires nothing more than a human of exceeding talent, so to it should seem no great task to make the transverse true. Indeed, perhaps it is the effect of living in the realm of imagination that differs a god from a mortal."

Before Shego could quip back about his nonsensical ramblings, Murmur decided to speak up from her seat on the currently vacant throne, "What the boss means to say is that he's an eccentric god who tends to prefer making his home in the imaginations of humans. But, you'd be surprised how difficult it is to get cable wired in."

"I'll give you eccentric," Shego huffed, rolling her shoulders and finding them surprisingly free of pain. Not like she was going to thank him for doing something like that. It was the least he could do after putting her through that, "After all. What sane god gives someone a super stalker power?"

"It is that super stalker power, as you so eloquently put it, that both saved you from Third and allowed you to be the game's first survivor."

"Just what I always wanted, to be indebted to an obsessed redhead. Just how many of us are there anyway?" Now it was getting a little uncomfortable. The feeling of having your skin knit itself back together is rather hard to place, it's even harder to place when the skin isn't healing. In reality it was more like her shoulder was travelling back in time, the completely indescribable feeling of having her body simply seal itself back up without groan or complaint paired itself with even her cat suit slowly mending again. Where only seconds ago there had been pain, now there was a slight tickle of cloth growing over freshly formed skin. The black haired villain shuddered, her body convulsing to the freshly reformed nerves.

"Thirteen. I have chosen the thirteen most worthy humans I could find to compete for the ultimate prize. My very throne."

"Basically, you all get to go around killing each other and the last one standing becomes a god," Murmur shot out from the throne again. Shego wasn't sure which was more disconcerting, her wound mending itself or the fact that a small child was more at ease with the premise of this contest than a hardened villain. How was she supposed to adjust to the fact that she was suddenly in a game where the only way to win was to kill the other players?

"So, I just have to kill Kim Possible plus ten other people who I don't even know? And in return I get to be a god, sounds like a pretty sweet deal," It was a pretty sweet deal, or rather it should have been. Any villain should have jumped at the chance to be a god. Only, on the inside, Shego was still sweating about what it would mean. She never killed, not for a long time. It was one thing she had more in common with a hero than her villain side would care to remember. Then again, she'd seen a hero kill tonight, spurred on by this bloody game. Could she adjust to that too?

"I wouldn't worry so much Michelle," Finally her shoulder was fully healed, as miraculous as a god could truly accomplish. In an instant Deus was back in his throne. Well, he stopped for a brief moment to kick Murmur out first, but watching the pink haired demon fly through the air was definitely a highlight to the day, "I have great hopes for you. Perhaps you could go all the way."

_You mean 'perhaps I could kill eleven people'. Or maybe Kimmie will kill the other ten for me, like that wouldn't be just so convenient. _Shego was quickly snapped out of her reverie by the pounding on her door. Judging by the laboured breathing on the other side Drakken had been pounding on it for a good five minutes trying to get her attention. Of to the corner of her eye, her phone vibrated yet again, the twenty-third text message from a certain obsessed redhead.

"SHEEGO! I BROUGHT THE EMERGENCY MEDICAL KIT!"

She slowly shook her raven hair, looking at her perfectly healed shoulder. She wasn't entirely sure which was funnier, her buffoon's reaction to the gunshot wound she had brought back or the fact that the 'emergency medical kit' was actually just a bucket with cotton pads (mostly for removing stubborn makeup), Q-tips (because they had been on sale at the time), and an assortment of band aids sporting different Marvel superheros. No, it was probably funnier that he had once tried to treat a henchman with a steel beam impaling his leg with that same medical kit, _"We just need to find a band aid big enough to cover the hole. I'm sure there's one in here somewhere."_

Shedding her cat suit, more for dramatic effect - and because she secretly enjoyed the shade of blue he was about to turn- than anything, Shego made her way to the door. When she finally pressed the release and opened it she was treated to a very distressed Drakken, curled up on the floor in the fetal position and wrapped around his precious medical kit. It took him another solid half a minute before the blue idiot realized the door was open and sprung to his feet, waste basket firmly in hand.

"Shego! I just wanted to," To his credit, he managed to get further into his sentence than she had figured he would before he got stymied by the fact that her green skin was only adorned with a pink sports bra and matching bikini cut underwear. She chuckled lowly as he mumbled through something that she assumed was supposed to be about removing the bullet but had been rendered unintelligible by the sudden shift in blood flow in his body.

It really was too bad, Drakken wasn't such a bad guy, but he was more of a brother to her than possible romance. For all his flaws, for all the failed plans and incompetence, he was sort of like a puppy that just grew on you. Still, they'd been down that road before and the only thing she'd learned from it was that they should always negotiate her contract while she was in her underwear, "Yeah, Dr. D? Does it look like I've got a bullet wound on me?"

"But, but," She snapped her finger in front of his flustered face, causing him to properly focus on her shoulder, "It was there when you came in? How does a bullet wound just heal in fifteen minutes? Oooh, this is another one of those comet power things, isn't it?"

He was sulking now as he walked away. Under his breath came muttered anger about the fact that he had never been able to 'create' synthetic comet powers. That was the last thing he needed anyway, an army of lazy henchmen with the ability to accidentally melt themselves into puddles of goo.

"Hey, Dr. D?" Shego started, her voice low and threatening to break apart at just about any moment, "I don't suppose we could try to take over the moon instead of the Earth? Just for a couple of weeks, or months, or, you know, forever?"

* * *

><p><em>Thirty-third message in an hour. Aren't you supposed to be in some kind of class or something pumpkin? Who gave you my number anyway? <em>Shego flipped through the messages slowly, pretending to be interested in what they said. Most of them were inane and stupid, exactly the kind of things she expected of her teenage counterpart. Well, aside from the frightening frequency of them. Briefly, she wondered why she hadn't deleted all of them before reading them.

The woman's long black hair splayed out on the bed as she collapsed backwards into its comforting embrace. Strands extended to cover every inch on its glorious white sheet, giving the bed a unique textured pattern of black and white, as she heavily sighed into the screen of her phone. She had seen this movie before, she had seen the telltale signs a mile away. Hell, she had even ran for the hills, and here she was reading through every single text like some kind of...high school girl! She was trying to justify it more with each text she read. The little red head had saved her life, removed a bullet and just been so damn vulnerable. She could pretend, a little, that she was only reading the texts out of a sense of duty. A hero had made herself a killer just to protect her, certainly she was owed something for that effort.

The only problem with that line of thought was that Shego wasn't really good with rationalizing. Sure, she could pretend like she was rationalizing everything away, but she knew the real reasons. She always knew. She was playing the game with Kim for one reason; because she wasn't comfortable with the game she was stuck in and the hero was. If need be she could use that obsession to rid her of the responsibility of having to take more lives. It was a sickening thought. Shego, a current villain and dead sexy thief, was going to use a teenager because she was too scared to take lives herself.

The thirty-fifth message flashed onto the screen of her phone..._Hey, want to go on a date tonight? _Absently Shego found herself responding to it. Her fingers deftly flashed across the stupid device's keypad as she lost herself in the snarky reply. Really, she hoped for their usual verbal sparring match, she wanted anything remotely normal. _What you're going to take a wanted to criminal on a date princess? Like to a water park? Everyone can be all like, 'Look at the hero and the villain, just on a date. Nope, nothing wrong there.'_

Shego hummed happily as the message zoomed off into the either. Certainly, it would wake the girl up from whatever dream she was stuck in. She would realize the difference between the two and maybe at least that part of her life would go back to normal. Of course, that train of thought only lasted about forty seconds until the response arrived back. Seriously, this girl was supposed to be in school, she was supposed to be a senior. _That's a great idea! I'd love to go to the water park with you. Pick me up at 4:30?_

_Fuck, _Shego's mind reeled as she rolled to her side. The phone was all but forgotten as she curled her toned legs into her chest and gripped them with supple arms. This girl was bordering on certifiable. Somehow, the date was not only her idea, but the girl had it in her airhead mind that Shego was the one doing the asking out. God knows - Deus, her mind corrected her - how many pieces she would end up in should she decide to stand the girl up, _I'm dating a crazy girl...I'm dating a crazy girl who owns at least one sword that I know of...FUCK!_

* * *

><p>A redheaded blur of excitement streamed out of the change room, followed several long moments later by a downtrodden raven haired beauty intently having a staring contest with her own feet. Shego loved any chance to show off her perfect trained body, normally. Still, this was hardly a normal situation. Think of all the excuses she had used on Drakken just to get here. Actual excuses! She had completely forgotten to simply throw a few plasma blasts at him and had instead rambled through the stupidest excuse she had ever used. As if he really believed that she was going steal plutonium from Russian orphans.<p>

Her feet certainly were interesting though, something she could scowl at without feeling bad about it. It also kept her from having to look and remember exactly why she was here. Though, the little blush Kim had been sporting as Shego slipped into the white and blue checkered string bikini had been completely worth it. Gah! She was thinking about her again, _nice_ _laser focus on the feet_. Suddenly she was bumping into something, someone Shego vaguely realized as her head darted upwards. Maybe Kim had run back to drag her into the water or something.

Staring up at the black haired villain was another woman. Well, up was a little misleading considering she was at most three whole inches shorter. In the end, the poor girl looked like some kind of ridiculous mismatch for a water park. Her scrawny - yes, the only appropriate word was scrawny - legs ended in a pair of ridiculously cute and low cut white bikini shorts, its side strings tied at the sides in two identically cute bows. Immediately above the perfectly appropriate bikini shorts was a completely inappropriate sweater. Seriously, she was wearing a thick woolen turtleneck sweater in the same colour as her ass length chestnut hair. The hair itself was nicely trussed up with two braided bangs wrapping around the back to keep it completely confined and out of her face.

For a second, a second was all she could afford, Shego absently lamented the lack of a matching top. The girl probably would have been completely stunning in the full ensemble. Of course, her piercing blue eyes quickly brought Shego back to the reality of the situation. There was blue tinged glock .22 only a few precious inches from her face, her pale skin could practically reach out and kiss it with a little straining.

"You're wide open," The girl spoke, her voice completely unfettered. She wasn't hesitant, her hands didn't shake at all and she didn't look the slightest bit phased that they were in public. All too quickly Shego heard the now dredded nail grinding sound emanating from the tiny device clipped to her own bikini shorts. It had been Kim's insistence that she not let the device out of her sight and now she only wished she had ignored it. It didn't take a genius to understand exactly what was happening, "You should probably check that too."

The girl's gun gently motioned downwards and back up in one quick motion. Somehow, Shego knew it would be easier to lunge at the girl, try and wrestle the gun away and maybe kill her, but she instead unclipped the phone and did what she was told. _DEAD END, _those horrific words appeared on the screen again, only this time they had no accompanying flavour to them. It was like she was just going to die no matter what and for no reason what so ever.

"So, what, you're just going to kill me?" Shego tried staring the girl down, emerald eyes meeting steel blue in an attempt to gauge anything she could. Her phone flexed down instinctively as her body tensed, ready to exploit any weakness she could find.

"If I was going to kill you, you'd already be dead," The way she stated that, perfectly matter of factly, was terrifying in and of itself. It was like that was a foregone conclusion, even worse was the way she giggled while she pulled away the gun and used it to scratch her own chin. Her entire body was practically vibrating with laughter right up until that horrid noise once again engulfed Shego's phone. Her arms were a flurry, temporarily forgetting her position as she rushed to check it. No longer was there any hint of death. Could anyone change their mind so completely like that, was this some kind of trick? How did you trick the future anyway?

"You expect me to believe you when you're the one holding the gun," Shego asked incredulously. She didn't expect it to accomplish much, she certainly didn't expect the gun to immediately be tossed from the supple fingers. She was soon juggling the gun between her hands pretending that she wasn't deathly afraid of what this might actually mean for her.

"I've got too many of those things anyway. Did you know you can get rifles in pink?" There it was again, that melodic giggle like this was some kind of everyday occurrence. The shoe was completely on the other foot, though, Shego was the one with the gun now. The gun she was treating like some kind of month old rotten sandwich. It was quickly discarded as her hands engulfed themselves in their traditional green glow. Screw guns, screw the game, screw Deus; she would do this on her own and in her own way.

"Too bad, you gave up your only advantage," She lunged, aiming for brown and tuning out the rest of the world. She was tired of this stupid game and would make this girl a green and black bruise in retribution. It was quick and ugly for only one party involved, each time Shego would recover and lunge again only to find the girl not in the same position she was a second ago. It probably didn't help any that she was a flurry of black hair and rage rather than any actual talent. Eventually she gave up, pounding her fists into the ground and black flames licked out across the polished pavement, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things, probably," Anger slowly seeping out of the woman, embarrassment quickly replaced it to her chagrin as the ground quickly formed around her little super powered tantrum site. Rather than continue, she accepted a sweater clad hand and was quickly brought to her feet. The concept of the appeal of a super powered cat fight was not lost on the woman, "For instance, I don't think I'm supposed to have a sense of humor. And don't even get me started on my taste in clothing."

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"No, I'm delightful, you just don't know it yet," She turned quickly and began walking off dismissively, her voice still calling over her shoulder, "You're going to want to work on those openings First. I wouldn't want you to die before we get the chance to meet again. And, tell Second I'm sorry we didn't get the chance to meet."

_FUCK, _Shego's internal monologue was starting to break down massively. There were several expletives that she wanted to yell out. Hell, she wanted to throttle the woman as she yelled them. Information overload is a terrible thing to happen, even worse as it continues. As if the day couldn't get any worse, another scantily clad woman sneaked right through the opening created by the retreating chestnut crazy. Another crazy one with brown hair, Shego was quickly rethinking her hatred of redheads for a slightly crazier colour. Of course, the eye patch didn't do much for her all together too provocative black one piece swim suit. _Fuck, fuckity fuckity, fuckin fuckity FUCK!_

"Looks like you have some crazy luck, Shego," Doctor Betty Director, Bets Shego reminded herself absentmindedly, had quite the timing. Had she been watching the entire exchange? Of course she had, that wasn't even a question anymore, "Or, should I call you First?"

Before Shego had finished opening her mouth to talk there was a flurry of red hair wrapped around her in a tight hug, frantically searching for what Shego only assumed were supposed to be wounds. Despite the awkward scene, she could maintain a cold attitude towards her old friendly enemy, "What are you doing here Bets?"

"Watching things develop, I suppose you could say."

"Wait a second," Kim was speaking up now, her face twisted into a horrific scowl at the woman in front of her. Shego kind of liked it, watching Kim practically gut the woman with her eyes was almost satisfying, "You're telling me that Shego was almost killed and you just stood there and watched!"

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way," Betty visibly shrunk from the verbal assault, but she recovered quickly enough for it to be barely noticeable. No more than a tick, really, "If she was going to be killed, she wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Why does everyone keep saying it like that?!"

Both women turned to look at the seething villainess. It was an utter shock, but she was tired of being talked about like that. Like everything was a foregone conclusion. She'd survived apparent death before, why was it such a surprise now?

"You really don't know who that was, do you," Both women looked at each other, then at Betty and quickly shook their heads. This earned them a little laugh for their effort, "Jacqueline Annabelle Faith, alias Ninth. I can understand Kim not knowing, but Shego you should know that name."

Kim's eyes were on Shego in an instant as her hand rubbed against her temple. Her mind was still reeling from everything and working through the precious little clues was preciously hard. _Jacqueline...Jack...Jackie...JACKIE!_

"Fuck," Shego collapsed to her knees, the reality just hitting her. It was a rather heavy reality anyway, "Jackie the Ripper? Seriously?"

"Mmmhmm," Betty nodded her head in an amused admittance. It was sort of understandable now. Jackie the Ripper, there were a lot of different theories on how she was so good, but there were precious few facts. You could just say, Shego and Jackie weren't exactly on the same lists in the villain world. Interpol, FBI, watch lists, no one bothered to put Jackie on lists like those solely because there was another bigger list she got to be part of. More precisely, she was placed first on the Assassin Watch list, a list where...well it was probably plenty obvious. The woman never failed a contract.

"So, I take it someone really wants me dead," It wasn't much of a question and barely elicited a nod from the woman in front of her, "But, why didn't she do it?"

"Who knows what goes through her head? Maybe she determined it was better business. She's in the game too now, maybe it's easier to keep you alive to find out who everyone else is. After all, she can come after you any time she likes. Still, it isn't much like her to shirk on a contract, much less warn her target like that."

"She's...delightful," Shego muttered under her breath, no one caught it, probably due to the intense stare off the other two women were engaged in. Kim had obviously figured out this next question already and didn't like the answer, "Bets, how did you know about the game anyway? You're one of them, aren't you?"

"I'm Fourth," She fished a small little phone out from in between her scantily clad bosom, smiling sadistically as she did so, "But, I don't really have much interest in winning just yet. I'd rather use this power to put away all sorts of criminals first. I guess that means we have a bit of a truce, for now."

"Oh no you don't," Kim was snarling as she chased after the older woman. _Gods, she's kind of hot when she acts like a dog protecting her master. Crazy as fuck, but hot. _Not that it all really mattered, she never did manage to catch up to the woman. Shego knew it probably wasn't the last time they'd cross paths. The only reason why Betty had mentioned the motivation she had was because it was the exact same motivation she had. Watch the two woman and discreetly use that to take out any competitors. Shego suddenly had an intense dislike for both water parks and brown hair.

* * *

><p>"Vun, vun zimple job. Yet, zhe vailed," Ugh, she sighed heavily. His accent was somehow worse when he was angry. How much longer was she going to deal with this incompetent rambling? Probably about the same amount of time the whet stone was going to last her, "Vhat kind uf incompetant...STRUDEL, eets the Strudel vactory fer her."<p>

The ranting went on for a few more minutes. The domed man paced like a mad man on Ritalin, all the while getting more and more off track. He had completely forgotten about the woman watching him and likely the entire purpose for their meeting. Mergers with idiots were rather hard to negotiate, "Und then, avter de cushion eets time fer de..."

It was rather hard for him to finish his final thoughts without a head. The woman's machete had cleanly separated the domed head from the rest of his body. A pity, she figured, as now she would have to re-sharpen the entire blade. So much work, but hostile takeovers were just so much more...hostile...than a merger.

"Miss Shine," A young man in an impeccable black suit slowly walked his way into the red round room. Rather than being surprised at the decapitated body beside her, the young man simply stepped over the body and even kicked the head with a resounding metal clank out of the way. She demanded professionalism of her subordinates, not like the man she worked for, "We have finished downloading all his files. The charges are planted as well, we're more than ready to move out."

"Excellent," She smiled, her blue eyes going to work as she focused on the man in front of her. Her one free hand snaked out and began to gently tug at his tie as she massaged it into perfect position. Upon deciding that just everything about him was perfect she started to stride off, "We can now move on to phase two. See if the dead moron or his goons had any whet stones lying around, I chipped my weapon on his fat head. Then trigger the charges and we'll be off. I do believe I have a date with a moderately crazy red head and a frightened raven haired reformed killer. It just won't do to be late to their funeral."

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake Scenes <strong>(A couple of short scenes I couldn't edit in without detracting from the story. Think of them as bonuses)

**#1 **

Deus sighed, with Michelle finally gone, he could relax again...sort of, "Why did we make the Diary of Future Love again Murmur?"

The pink haired girl curled up on his lap, shrugging casually as she did so, "It's in the contract boss. Nothing we could do about it."

A giggling came from the other end of the large empty room, hidden behind a pillar as she huffed out a small strand of pink hair, "Oh come on, what kind of story would this be without it? Besides, they make a cute couple."

"Sometimes I worry about her boss."

**#2**

As Betty walked firmly past her, the girl finally let out a contented sigh. The play was perfectly in motion now, the pieces were set and she couldn't think of any more inappropriate metaphors. It was another few minutes before the girl finally stopped walking, her legs giving out beneath her and her body collapsing in a brown sweater filled heap. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"So, that's what she's like...sort of."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Wow, that was a behemoth of a chapter. Considering we're only about two thirds of the way through this arc. Before I forget, _Jackie's _words " No, I'm delightful, you just don't know it yet," are in no way mine. I'm absolutely sure I took that line from some other fic. I'm not quite willing to go looking through all the fics I've read recently to try and find it so we'll consider it an Easter Egg (if someone can tell me where I got it from I'll make sure to update for the attribution).

I should also probably put this in here. Kim Possible and all characters are from Disny, Deus and Murmur, as well as plot points are taken from Mirai Nikki/Future Diary. A few original characters are my own at least, so there's that. I kind of wish I could claim ownership of Papa Drakken, just that name makes me smile.

There are a few other Easter Eggs I've been laying the ground work for pretty much starting in this chapter. Foreshadowing is a fun thing, but I wonder if anyone will pick up on them. Other than that, god Shine is a little bit on the nuts side. I suppose being cooped up doing crosswords for weeks will do that to you, or I'm rationalizing.

If this chapter is any indication (It probably is), chapters are going to start getting longer from here on out. Which means, longer times between chapters but so much more meat to them. I'm okay with that honestly, but there is always the option of breaking it up further. I could totally have broken this chapter into two parts if I had wanted.

**Next Time...**_Deus' War Pt.3 ~ _Shine's plan enters phase two as the game gets into high gear. Enemies will drive out of the woodwork for a chance to kill the newly minted couple of Shego and Kim Possible. Can they make it to the end, or will other plans set in motion send them off the deep end? Stay tuned.


End file.
